Contra todo
by ariel-R
Summary: Le toca actuar a Horo... piensa casarse para olvidarse de Ren... continuación de Amor imposible. Descontinuada por fa leer mi profile
1. Capitulo 0

En aquella oficina inundada por la luz, llena de vida, un cuerpo miraba de forma perdida el patio que el gran ventanal permita observar, era hermosos sin duda… lleno de plantas y flores de distinto colores… lleno de naturaleza, justo como a él le gustaba, era por eso que nunca quiso vivir en una gran ciudad prefería lo natural, pero ahora, la naturaleza era lo que menos importaba. En ese momento solo recordaba…

Prologo.

¿Alguna vez han pensado que la vida es injusta?… yo lo he pensado todo el tiempo desde el momento en que nací… cualquiera que me conociese pensaría que mi vida es perfecta, pero para mi nunca lo ha sido…

Mi nombre en Horokeu Usui, o Horo Horo como todos me dicen… nacía en una familia de buen nivel social, mis padres consiguieron su dinero gracias a las tierras que mi abuelo le dejo a mi padre, sin embargo yo hubiera dado todo por no ser rico… lo único que quería de niño y hasta ahora era ser una persona libre…

Desde pequeño yo no solo fui el primogénito, si no también un títere para mis padres… y para todo el mundo, no sé que paso, pero todos creían poder controlarme, y lo lograban. Nunca hice algo que realmente quisiera hacer, solo lo que los demás creían que era mejor para mi… pero… ¿alguna vez a alguien se le ocurrió preguntarme?...

Desde que tengo memoria todas las decisiones que afectaban a mi vida de manera significativa siempre fueron ajenas a mi… parece raro ¿verdad, permítanme explicarlo.

Dicen que las personas tienen memoria desde los tres años, así que supongo que desde ahí tengo que empezar.

No recuerdo haber tenido amigos a esa edad, nadie con quien jugar más que los empleados de mi casa, pero eso si, mis padre me inscribían a tanta actividad deportiva que me era permitido entrar, no me daban tiempo ni para jugar…

Cuando entre a la primaria pensé que todo cambiaria pues por fin pude pasar tiempo con chicos de mi edad, y lo mejor de todo sin hipocresías, la mayoría eran hijos de pescadores ya que era una escuela publica… justo ahí me sentía feliz, pero, como era su costumbre, mis padres decidieron algo mejor para mi… al cursar por el tercer grado, ellos me cambiaron de escuela, a un colegio particular. El cambio fue demasiado drástico para mi, me acostumbre a los juegos donde uno se ensuciaba la ropa, mientras que estos chicos no querían ni que se les arrugara el pantalón… así pues yo no pertenecía a ese lugar… y lo peor es que deje de pertenecer al lugar donde me sentía feliz, pues los niños de mi antigua primaria ya no me aceptaban.

Así pase mi educación básica en una escuela que siempre odie, hablando de cosas banales y superficiales, con gente que solo pensaba en como gastar el dinero de sus padres. Lo único que me sostenía en aquel lugar era que al menos encontré un amigo... por suerte pude encontrar a Chocolove… se volvió mi único y mejor amigo, como ustedes comprenderán, era la única persona que me comprendía y me conocía, ni mis padres me conocían como él.

Bien volviendo al tema… no podía quejarme… y nunca lo hice, siempre parecía feliz de estar ahí… yo solamente quería hacer feliz a mis padres… de cualquier forma tuve que encontrar algo que llenara el vació que había en mi así que lo encontré… algo que me relajaba, en mi ciudad la mayoría del tiempo hay nieve, por eso comencé a practicar el snowboard, era mi salida de la realidad pero sobre todo la excusa perfecta para no tener que ir a todas aquellas clases que mis padres quería que tomara. Era perfecto para mí. Pero ¿cuando a alguien le importo lo que yo quería?

Nunca fui el mejor de mi clase, pero trataba de pasar con calificaciones aceptables, sin embargo yo sabia lo que quería hacer, me dedicaría a ese deporte que tanto me gustaba… Tenia planeado terminar la preparatoria y de ahí comenzar a competir en los campeonatos mundiales... y es que era bueno… créanlo era muy bueno… siempre competía en campeonatos regionales y del país… y siempre ganaba… y el único que lo sabía era mi mejor amigo…

Bien como ya dije, ese era mi plan de vida… pero ¿a quien demonios le importaban mis planes?...

Recuerdo bien ese día, era domingo… faltaban solo 2 meses para que terminara la preparatoria… había estado practicando todo el día pues en poco tiempo se realizaría una competencia nacional en las montañas del norte… entre a la casa como siempre… y me dirigí a la cocina, mi lugar favorito de la casa, y justo en el pequeño comedor de esa habitación estaban mis padres sentados sonriendo… me esperaba… la mesa se encontraba lleno de panfletos y trípticos de universidades… específicamente de administración… y lo supe… supe que mi vida no sería como yo la tenia planeada.

Esa fue la ultima competencia en la que participe… por suerte la gane… y a la vez conocí a personas que ahora sin miedo les puedo llamar amigos…fue por ellos que entre a una de las universidades en Tokio, la misma donde ellos estudiarían.

Durante un tiempo por fin me sentí libre, al punto que sostuve una relación con un hombre… mas especifico Hao Asakura… claro… mis padres pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero por primera vez no me importo… para ser sinceros talvez no se trataba tanto de rebeldía, mas bien admiración, y es que lo admiraba, y a veces lo envidiaba, él era totalmente libre, fuerte, inteligente, soberbio y en veces hasta cruel, y de alguna forma todo lo que yo no era, no creo haberme enamorado de él… mas bien quería aprender de él, y supongo que el también quería aprender algo de mi... así que cuando ya conocíamos todo acerca del otro… la relación termino, sería complicado explicarlo ahora así que no lo haré… créanme no va al caso.

Lo que si va al caso fue lo que sucedió dos años después. Faltaba poco para que acabara mi carrera. Para ese entonces mi comportamiento ya era distinto, ya ponía en práctica lo aprendido de Hao, decidí acabar la carrera para no desperdiciar los años, mas creyendo que tenia la vida por delante ya había presentado una solicitud a una universidad en Estados Unidos para poder estudiar Botánica, no creo haberlo mencionado antes, pero siempre he tenido un gran respeto por la naturaleza, y quería aprender mas de ella… pero una vez mas el destino no estaba a mi favor.

Mis padres murieron en un accidente, su auto salio del camino. Así pues solo me quedo mi hermana como única familia, además para mi sorpresa, según el pliego testamentario, yo tenía que hacerme cargo de la empresa. Mi vida estaba dividida en dos cosas, hacer lo que quería o hacer lo que tenia, podía darle el poder alguien más y dejar que manejara todo, pero mi padre dedico toda su vida a su compañía… y siempre me lo mantuvo en mente.

Supongo que no hay necesidad de decir cual fue mi decisión.

Al principio fue dura la transición, de un chico al cual todos podían controlar me convertí en alguien que la gente obedecían sin chistar… era raro, y créanme para mi no era agradable, yo no quería que me trataran distinto… aun así me adapte, paso algún tiempo, y no niego que comencé a tomarle el gusto a lo que hacia, incluso se podía decir que me encontraba contento, había tenido buena suerte en los negocios y la empresa no se había ido a la banca rota como yo temía, incluso había tenido avances y en una revista dijeron que yo era el tercer mejor empresario joven del mundo, (cosa que no se de donde salio).

En ese lapso también tuve un pequeño altercado por culpa de una amiga de mi infancia, bueno mas bien por culpa de su padre que nos quería casar, eso se soluciono, pero me impidió asistir a juntas de unas negociaciones que traía entre manos, pero mande a la persona que mas quiero y confió en el mundo, mi hermana, nunca dude que hiciera un buen papel, paro recibí una sorpresa y créanme me alegro, ella parecía feliz, yo ni conocía al tipo pero si hacia feliz a mi hermana como lo hacia a quien le importaba si era el mismo diablo… bueno así pienso yo, además mi hermana tendría una mejor cosa que hacer que vigilar y entrometerse en cada aspecto de mi vida, además de buscarme novia… no es que me moleste o no la quiera cerca pero… bueno ya lo dije, no creo que haya necesidad de explicación.

No pude ir a conocer a su prometido pues tuve cosas que hacer, y viaje a Tokio el día anterior a la boda, hacia tiempo que no estaba ahí, así que decidí pasear ante de llegar, después de todo era temprano, sin embargo… me perdí… anduve deambulando un rato pero sucedió algo extraño llovió, raro pues no era época de lluvia, así que entre el primer establecimiento que encontré abierto, una cafeteria. Y ahí conocí al amor de mi vida.

Lo juro jamás me había prendado de nadie hasta que lo concia a él, era perfecto para mi, tan diferente a mi que era fascinante, y a pesar de que en cada cosa que decía el difería de opinión, respetaba mi punto de vista, además de que el tiempo me paso volando a su lado… no puedo explicar bien que paso, pero solo sé que ese chico que gustaba y mucho. Al punto que lo bese sin siquiera conocerlo… supongo que de momento no lo vi así… así que me despedí de él sin siquiera preguntarle su nombre, pero me arrepentí, sin embargo cuando volví para hacerlo el ya había subido a un taxi… supuse que no lo volvería a ver y me resigne.

Camine por uno minutos mas y por fin decidí tomar un taxi. Llegue a la casa donde mi hermana se hospedaba, supuse que era de su prometido, y llego el momento de la verdad donde conocería a mi cuñado, la verdad tenia curiosidad de saber quien era el loco que aguantaría a mi hermana, pero justo cuando lo vi… me quede sin aire… era él, el chico de la cafetería.

Creo que solo basta decir es que pase 6 meses viviendo junto a él… y cada día era una tortura, verlo tan cerca y no poder tenerlo… todos los días lo único que quería era tocarlo… y no podía… lo peor de todo es que era correspondido, y lo sabia, lo supe siempre y aun así no podía estar con él. Hasta que llegamos al colapso, donde nos entregamos, hice lo mas bajo y ruin que cualquiera pudiera hacer, me acosté con el esposo de mi hermana… y no me arrepiento ni un poquito.

Nunca nada fue tan difícil para mi como el dejarlo ahí dormido… era hermoso, pero no era mío… y por mas que quisiera jamás podría hacerle daño a su dueña.

Ha pasado un año y medio desde entonces, aun lo recuerdo, y lo amo… aun así, estoy punto de comenzar una mentira que estoy dispuesto a seguir toda mi vida…

Toc. Toc. Toc.

"pase" contesto a la persona que ha llamado mi puerta

"Horo" escucho la voz de la que compartirá mi mentira

"Jeanne… ¿ocurre algo?" contesto a mi prometida

"solo quería saber si estas libre para desayunar" me sonríe con dulzura

"claro"

"me alegra… además quiero que me acompañes a escoger la flores" se acerca a mi y me toma de la mano, mientras me lleva con ella fuera de mi oficina.

"sabes que esas cosas no nos gustan a los hombre"

"pero a tu te encanta la naturaleza y tienes un muy buen gusto con las flores… además esta boda es de ambos, debes de inmiscuirte" dice con un reproche falso

"si lo sé… muy bien vamos" entro al elevador que nos llevara a la palta baja. Platicamos de cosas burdas pero divertidas a la vez. Ella me sonríe y yo le correspondo… parecemos la pareja mas feliz del mundo… pero no lo somos… solo somos los mas cobardes del mundo.

Ella no me ama… y lo sé… yo no la amo… y lo sabe… aun así hemos decidido pasar la vida juntos, porque ambos tenemos algo en común… jamos podremos estar al lado de quien amamos, ambos tenemos nuestro pasado y es doloroso, no conozco bien el de ella y ni ella el mío… pero no es difícil saber que sufrimos por la misma situación.

Continuara…

N/A: ya sé me salio súper aburrido, pero mejorara lo prometo, otra cosilla, si no al leído el fic de "amor imposible" a este no le van a entender bien, porque este es la continuación… así que se los recomiendo no es tan malo… creo.

Bien me despido espero que le guste… y se podrán dar cuenta que este va a estar desde el punto de vista de Horo… eje por eso era necesario saber algo de su pasado.

Hasta pronto y por fa dejen review, con dudas sugerencias, tomatazos y uno que otro aplauso ahí por fas…¿si?

Pd: si hay faltas de ortografía o redundancia perdonen, son cosas que se me van.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

En mi casa ha habido mucho movimiento en estos días, hay gente trabajando por todas partes y es que Jeanne ha decidido realizar la celebración aquí, en mi jardín, claro yo estoy de acuerdo, mas como solo falta una semana la gente a comenzado a moverse, y es que ella es muy prevenida y no quiere que nada este fuera de su control. Muy típico de ella. Sin embargo yo no tengo nada que hacer, así que prefiero relajarme un poco.

"Koloro ve por ella" dicho esto lanzo una pequeña pelota a lo lejos. Koloro es el nombre de mi mascota, un lindo perro raza… bueno en realidad no es de ninguna raza en especial, de hecho lo recogí de la calle cuando él era pequeño hace ya 8 años, y se ha vuelto mi compañero mas fiel… siempre esta conmigo en la buenas y en las malas… lo sé es un perro, pero yo lo considero mi confidente, sabe todo de mi… bien yo todo se lo digo, talvez no me entienda nada, pero al menos tengo con quien hablar… nadie me escucha como él.

Una de las cosas que mas me relajan es eso, jugar con mi Koloro, me permite pensar mas claramente. Y es que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, supongo que las más importante es: ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?... y saben, sé la respuesta… no… esa es la respuesta mas clara y si le platicara a cualquiera mi situación y le hiciera esa pregunta me contestaría eso… NO… pero no le voy a platicar ni a preguntar a nadie, esta es mi decisión y la voy a respetar… siempre desee que respetaran mi decisión y ahora es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mismo.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué lo hace?... bien es sencillo… me canse de mi soledad, me canse de soñar con algo que no pudo tener, de vivir en una noche que nunca volverá, de amar a quién no debo amar. Lo sé… lo que busco ya no es amor, si no compañía, pero ella es la única que me la ha ofrecido…

Es hermosa… mucho, posee una belleza exótica que la hace única, sus largos y plateados cabellos en contraste con sus ojos carmesí, y esa piel tan blanca con una sabana. Su figura pareciese estar diseñada por las manos de un escultor… si bellísima… y aun así no puedo amarla.

No me tomen a mal… no la estoy engañando con mis sentimientos ni ella a mi, ambos lo tenemos bien claro… aunque déjenme decirles que si no fuera que ya estoy completamente enamorado de alguien más ella seria exactamente el tipo de persona de la que me enamoraría, de hecho a veces me hubiera gustado haberla conocido primero y evitarme tanta pena… ella es muy diferente a mi, es centrada, sus modales son impecables, inteligente, hermosa, delicada y a la vez implacable, pero sobre todo una amante neta de la justicia, de hecho es abogada.

"Horo Horo" escucho la voz de mi prometida detrás de mi, tomo la pelota que Koloro me ha traído y después volteo a verla

"Jeanne… ¿ocurre algo?"

"no, solo tenia curiosidad de saber lo que hacia mi prometido" sonríe mientras se sentaba en le pasto. "este parece el lugar perfecto para criar hijos…" sonríe para si misma "valla lo digo como si fueran ganado"

"no te preocupes a veces los niños se compartan peor que el ganado… pero si, este lugar es muy propicio. Pilica y yo solíamos jugar aquí todo el tiempo… mi padre frecuentaba perseguirnos por todo el jardín simulando ser un lobo que iba a comernos y mi madre acostumbraba empujarnos en lo columpios…" digo señalando el viejo juego situado justo en la salida de la cocina, ahora oxidado por el tiempo.

"debió ser hermoso" señala con cierta nostalgia en su voz

"lo fue… fueron buenos tiempos" me siento a su lado y le entrego la pelota "ten lánzala… Koloro te la traerá"

Ella toma con algo de duda el objeto, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes y lo lanza lo mas lejos que puede.

"tienes un buen brazo" había lanzado la pelota bastante lejos

"te parece… mi instructora siempre dijo eso" me sonríe dulcemente y yo sólo de correspondo la sonrisa pues un grito conocido interrumpió la platica

"HORO HORO" reconozco de inmediato la voz

"Jeanne no te asustes vas a conocer a mi hermana…" dicho esto siento un gran peso que me empuja y me hace rodar por el pasto… Pilica siempre había sido muy impulsiva, frecuentaba lanzase hacia mi sin pensar cuando llevábamos tiempo sin vernos.

"Horo Horo, engendro del demonio, ¿Por qué no me había dicho que te iba a casar, ¿Por qué no me has visitado? ¿Por qué no me has presentado a tu novia? ¿Por qué …?" antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas le tape la boca con mi mano.

"Pilica, me alegra verte…" digo con cierto sarcasmo, bueno, no es que no la quisiera ver, pero me tiene tirado en el suelo y permanece sobre mi sin importarle que ha subido unos kilos… "Hermanita, te presento a Jeanne… mi prometida…" señalo el lugar donde Jeanne aun se encontraba sentada con confusión en su rostro, supongo que es por la forma de saludar de mi hermana "Jeanne… ella es Pilica mi hermana"

Dicho esto Pilica se levanta de mí y se apresura a saludarla

"hola mucho gusto" saluda mi hermana mientras le extiende su manos, la de cabellos plateados se levanta del pasto para poder saludar a mi hermana de frente

"el gusto es mío" y como es su costumbre sonríe con dulzura y amabilidad. Noto a Pilica sonrojarse por su acción, es común que pase eso cuando ves por primera vez a Jeanne, a mi me paso y he visto que le pasa a varios mas.

"eres hermosa" dice Pilica sin pensar. Veo la cara desconcertada de mi prometida, supongo que no sabe como reaccionar, para ella eso no es un cumplido, sé bien que le molesta que lo hagan, y tiene una simple explicación…

Para sus padres ella siempre fue eso, una hermosa muñeca… jamás se preocuparon por su educación o su felicidad… si, le daban todo, pero jamás estuvieron con ella, toda su educación se la dejaron a otras personas institutrices, nanas, tutores… pagaban cualquier cosa con tal de que alguien mas se encargara de ella. Mas cuando una gran reunión de sociedad de avecinaba, ellos ni siquiera le permitían respirar, todo para que ese día ella luciera perfecta… sus padres adoraban que la gente les dijera 'pero que hermosa es su hija' o 'pero que adorable parece una muñeca' pero la que mas les gustaba era 'es hermosa se parece a ustedes'. Sobra decir que ella odia a sus padres… me lo ha dicho, y le duelo, pero es un sentimiento que no pude evitar…

"ya la conocíamos… Pilica" escucho aquella voz que se arraiga en mis pensamientos y tanto me hace sufrir…volteo aun tirado en el piso hacia donde esta, viene caminado hacia nosotros, a su paso lento y decidido… sigue tal como lo recuerdo, como siempre con un elegante traje Armani negro, sin corbata y la camisa un poco abierta dándole un toque relajado, sus manos en los bolsillos cual modelo en un desfile… soberbio… ese era su aspecto y le quedaba… noto su mirada, esa mirada que tanto me gusta y tanto me espanta, en ella me podría perder para siempre y no me importaría aun cuando eso represente un pecado…

Sus ojos dorados semejantes a los de un felino me observan fijamente… Dime Len… ¿ya me olvidaste?... ¿ya no sientes nada por mi?... lo que dijiste aquella noche ¿era mentira?... pero… tu mirada me dice lo contrario. Te detienes y sigues observándome… siempre has sido un misterio, no puedo saber que piensas. Por fin desvías tu mirada hacia mi prometida, permitiéndome respirar… soy un tonto, desde que lo vi, deje de respirar.

Giras tu rostro hasta observar detalladamente a mi prometida, tus ojos se cierran de manera casi imperceptible… se nota cierto… ¿rencor?... No Len… no la veas así, ella no tiene la culpa.

"ya nos habíamos conocido antes… ¿no es así?" su voz suena fría… bien el es siempre así… pero hoy creo que mas de lo normal. O es acaso que mi cabeza juega conmigo con el único motivo de hacerme creer que aun me quieres… talvez nada de lo que yo percibí es verdad… pero no lo sé.

"si, ya habíamos sido presentados antes… en la boda del joven Asakura y la señorita Anna" contesta Jeanne sin inmutarse ante la frialdad de Len

"es un gusto volver a verla" bien hay algo de tensión en el ambiente pero siempre esta la despistada de mi hermana que lo soluciona

"¿en serio?" pregunta ingenuamente mi hermana acabando con la tensión "… no lo recuerdo"

"Si Pilica… pero tu estabas tan ocupada platicando con todos que pasaste por alto a la persona que lleve como pareja esa noche" contesto tratando de aliviar la tensión…

"oh" su rostro parece apenado "espero no parecer descortés… no le recordé disculpa" se inclina como marca la tradición para dar una disculpa

"no te preocupes… a todo nos pasa" contesta la de ojos carmesí de forma despreocupada

"parece que ya hay mucho movimiento" dice mi hermana mientras ve a toda la gente que trabaja en el jardín.

"si… se que aun falta una semana, pero quiero que todo este listo para no estresarme el día antes de la celebración"

"es verdad hermana… porque llegaste hoy… pensé que llegarían en 5 días"

"ni que fuera tu" decía con algo de enfado a su voz "puedes creerlo…" le habla a Jeanne "llego un día antes de mi boda… el muy tonto, y aparte llego tarde… es un caso perdido… bueno de todas formas quería darte una sorpresa, además de que deseaba conocer a tu novia y saber si le pudo ayudar en algo"

"Pues Jeanne tiene todo bajo control" hable al no ver en que pudiera ayudar mi hermana "no creo que seas de utilidad" tengo cierto tomo bromista

"hermano" escucho amenaza en su voz que me causa gracia

"no le creas" mi prometida trata de calmar las cosas "claro que me serás de mucha ayuda"

"bien" la voz de mi hermana suena nuevamente alegre "pero antes…" toma la mano de Jeanne "ven y cuéntame todo… ¿Cuándo se conocieron?... ¿Cómo te propuso matrimonio?... quiero saberlo todo" se la lleva para entrar a la casa pero se detiene repentinamente "Hermano podrías llevar a Len a mi habitación, seguro querrá descansar después del viaje"

"¿a tu habitación?" pregunto dudoso "no crees que se sentirá mejor en una de huéspedes"

"no…" contesta extrañada "¿Por qué?"

"bien… si tu lo dices" dicho esto por fin me levanto del pasto y le hago una señal a Len para que me siga.

"Es Rosa" escucho la voz de Len al entrar a la habitación…

"si" contesto con simpleza… sin duda esa es la mejor forma de describir la habitación de Pilica

"muy rosa" observa con cuidado toda la habitación. "muy… muy rosa"

Sonrió ante el cometario, es por eso que pensé que estaría mejor en otra habitación, Pilica tenia el sentido de la decoración algo dañado, cuando un color se le venía a la mente, todo lo ponía de ese color… si bien había un poco de contraste entre todos los tonos de rosa, la realidad es que era muy rosa… algo excéntrico para mi gusto… y el gusto de cualquier hombre que se respete.

"bueno Pilica tiende a decorar así… dependiendo de su estado de animo… cuando era joven y se sentía incomprendida, lo decoro todo de negro… hasta a mi me daba miedo" lo veo sonreír ante en comentario "¿acaso no la has dejado decorar nada en su casa?"

"vivimos en mi departamento…" me responde, no lo sabía, pensé que vivían en la mansión, creo que si me falto comunicarme mas con mi hermana… pero con la culpa que cargo al verla prefiero evitarla

"¿a si?... ¿y como quedo?"

"café… muy, muy café" me causa gracia al imaginarme como debió haber quedado.

De pronto se hace un silencio insoportable, yo sigo parado en el marco de la habitación mientras el la recorre con lentitud como si quisiera acostumbrarse al color… cosa que dudo logre… yo llevo toda una vida con ella y aun me dan escalofríos al pensar en entrar aquí.

"yyy…" alargo mas de lo necesario "¿como van las cosas?" trato de hacer platica… mas no sé que decir… cosa que jamás me había pasado con él

"bien" respondo con simpleza aun recorriendo la habitación

"¿y que tal las empresas Tao?... ¿alguna novedad?"

"no... todo sigue igual" pareciese que no me hacia caso.

"aaahh… y ¿tu familia?... ¿Cómo están todos?"

"Jun esta embarazada" menciona restándole importancia al asunto

"oh eso es genial… ¿ya sabe que va a hacer?" digo emocionado

"no" bien Len Tao estas haciendo las cosas difíciles… ¿Por qué demonios te portas así?. De nuevo se forma el silencio mientras el Tao sigue recorriendo la habitación… si es rosa, ya lo descubriste, no tiene nada más de interesante.

"es muy bonita" dice de pronto

"¿tu crees?... a mi me parece algo extravagante y muy exagerada" digo entrando por fin al cuarto… no pensé que le gustaría.

Por fin volteas a verme, pareces extrañado por mi respuesta

"me refiero a Jeanne"

"aahh…" que idiota debí haberme visto, pero trato de sonreír para que no vea mi vergüenza "si, lo es, es muy bonita"

"y parece muy agradable"

"lo es… cuando la conozcas mejor te caerá muy bien" lo veo sonreír… murmura algo pero no alcanzo a distinguir lo que dice.

De pronto desvía su mirada

"yyyy" alarga la palabra hasta que se decide a continuar "¿la amas?"

Len, este no es el momento de preguntar eso… y menos tu debería hacerlo.

"eeeehhhh" ¿Por qué demonios se me trabo la lengua?... el sonríe de forma discreta

"ya veo… me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien" ¿acaso habrá entendido mal?

"me alegra haberla conocido… si…" digo yo sin saber que mas decir

"pero si no las amas tarde o temprano vas a ser infeliz" tiene un tono de advertencia mientras me mira con esos ojos desafiantes… se avecina una pelea.

"mira quien lo dice" trato de no darle importancia su cometario

"supongo que la experiencia es la que lo dice"

"¿eres infeliz?" empiezo a molestarme

"si te digo que no, no me creerás… si te digo que si, te molestaras pues a pesar de todo es tu hermana con quien comparto mi cama… así que prefiero que te quedes sin respuesta"

"tienes razón… no quiero que me respondas… y tampoco quiero que te metas en mi vida… ya no" ya estoy molesto y el lo nota.

"solo trato de ayudarte"

"entonces no te metas…"

"si no me importaras no me metería" siempre que comienza a enfadarse dice cosas que no quiere decir, esta es una de ellas.

"entonces que no te importe…"

"solo trato de ayudarte…" repite

"¿Cómo?... tratas de hacerme ver que estoy en un error… tratas de hacerme reflexionar de cómo voy a sufrir por entrar en un matrimonio sin amor… pues te tengo noticias, eso ya lo sé… y de todo el mundo tu eres el menos indicado para reprocharme algo"

"si ya sabes todo eso entonces dame una buena explicación de porque lo haces"

"ya de lo he dicho antes yo no te debo ninguna explicación" como verán ya me enfade

"si me la debes…" y él también

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nos acostamos juntos un día?... por eso… yo creo que esa no es una razón… o dime… ¿me vas a amar?... vas a dejar a Pilica por mi…" bien creo que ya me metí donde no debía, pero es mi corazón el que habla no mi mente "no verdad… entonces no te metas…" por suerte las habitación están en el segundo piso y nuestra pelea no se escuchara en el piso inferior.

Me doy la vuelta con la intención de salir pero unas palabras me detienen…

"si tu así lo quieres… lo haré…" su voz suena tan calmada… ¿acaso estaría dispuesto a hacerlo?... ¿es tan bastardo para hacer algo así?... y yo sería tan bastardo como para aceptarlo... regreso mi mirada a él, como siempre conserva su porte inflexible y arrogante aun cuando esta enojado.

"eres un imbécil… yo no quiero algo así… debería dar gracias que un idiota como tu tenga alguien como mi hermana con quien compartir su cama" una sonrisa cínica se dibuja en su rostro

"ya entiendo…" habla con superioridad "contigo siempre es lo mismo lo único que te importa es revolcarte con alguien" (N/A: han notado que me gusta mucho esa palabra… jeje… no se porque) "veo que lo único que en realidad te importa es tener alguien a tu lado con la cual puedas satisfacerte cuando se te de la gana… pareciese que esta en un celo permanente Horo" bien esa el la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarro del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro hasta la pared rosa (N/A: ósea… todas son rosas)

"tu no sabes nada… tu no sabes lo que pienso… y mucho menos lo que siento… para ti es muy fácil hablar pues, para ti, no paso de ser unas simple aventura de tu pasado… no sabes lo que se siente saber que la persona que amas duerme con alguien mas… que se olvida cada noche de ti en brazos de otra mientras tu rezas cada día por que no te olvide… o por lo menos olvidarla tu… tu no sabes lo torturante que ha sido estos meses para mi…" siento como un fuerte empujón me separa de él

"te equivocas… yo sé todo eso… sé que se siente cada una de las cosas que dices… para mi tampoco ha sido un paseo por el jardín estos meses… aun te recuerdo… cada noche… aun te siente… aun te…" se detiene de pronto, dudas en decir lo que quería…

Dilo… por favor dilo… he esperado mucho para poder oírlo otra vez… dilo por favor que lo necesito para poder seguir viviendo… pero… no… no lo digas, no te atrevas, por favor ya no me hagas daño, ni causes mas dudas y penas a mi alma… por favor no lo digas…

"pero tu al menos tienes a Pilica" digo aun enojado evitando que el siga

"y crees que eso me hace feliz…" la ira corre en tu voz "tu no sabes lo que es compartir la cama con alguien que no amas, despertar cada día con alguien que solo debió ser tu amiga y saber que siempre será así…" tu voz deja la ira, por fin pierdes tu arrogancia y dejas ver tu sufrimiento "no sabes lo que es compartir la intimidad con ella… no sabes lo que es hacerle el amor y verte a ti en vez de a ella"

Nos quedamos en silencio un gran rato… creo que ambos tratamos de procesar todas las palabras dichas… una vez mas nos dejamos llevar por la pasión del momento… aunque creo que al menos hemos dejando en claro nuestros sentimientos… nos amamos aun… pero una vez mas eso no servia de nada.

Oigo pasos que se acercan, supongo que esto pone fin a nuestra conversación.

"Len, Hermano…" es mi hermana "es hora de cenar será mejor que bajen"

"bien…" salgo de la habitación sin mayor ceremonia

La cena parecía alegre, o al menos así la hacía ver mi hermana con toda su conversación… por mi parte no había abierto la boca mas que para comer, al igual que Len.

"y dime Jeanne… ¿Qué han pensado de tener hijos" que imprudente es Pilica, observo a Jeanne que no tiene respuesta

"eso aun no lo hablamos Pilica" respondo yo

"pero ¿Por qué?... es natural hablar de eso antes de la boda y tomar una acuerdo entre los dos" mira quien lo dice… bueno eso no viene al caso

"es que… no se si será buena idea… Horo tiene que manejar sus empresas y yo casi siempre estoy trabajando y viajando… no se si podríamos darles la atención que los niños requieren… aborrecería que mis hijos me odiaran por no haberlos atendido como quisieran" sus ojos se llena de tristeza al recordar su propia vida. La tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa para darle un poco de animo, ella me observa y solo le dio una sonrisa la cual me corresponde

"por favor que clase de hijos odiarían a sus padres… sobre todo si estos le dan todo, los hijos deben comprender que los padres trabajan para darles un buen futuro…" por favor Pilica, calla, con cada palabra Jeanne se entristece mas "seria un desnaturalizado el que en esas circunstancias odiara a sus…"

"Pilica…" la voz de Len la interrumpe "lo ideal seria lo que dices… pero un niño no comprende de futuro, solo comprende de presente, de quien esta con el, de quien le da amor, pero mas que nada quien se lo demuestra… no sirve de nada traer al mundo una criatura con la cual no estarás, porque solo le harás daño… es natural que bajo ciertas circunstancias terminemos odiando a nuestros padres" parece que con tan solo ver la mirada de mi prometida se dio cuenta de sus circunstancias… lo observo, y en cuanto el me mira le dio un leve gracias.

Duramos en silencio unos momentos hasta que mi hermana hablo de nuevo… supongo que tratando de desviar el tema

"Por cierto hermano, recuerdas que te dije que te iba a dar una sorpresa…" dice mi hermana observándome, y dejando extrañados a todos

"eh… no" y era la verdad

"pero que despistado eres… bueno de todas forma te lo diré…" me miro muy sonriente… demasiado para mi gusto, algo se traía entre manos "pues pasado mañana vendrán todos los chicos a celebrar tu próximo matrimonio" sonríe aun mas

"¿Cómo que todos lo chicos?" aun no comprendo pero no me gusta la idea

"pues tu sabes, Yoh, Anna, Manta, Tamao, Ryo, Chocolove, Lizerg, tus amigos de Siveria, Allen, los padres de Len y su hermana… unos amigos de la oficina, ha Hao también porque no podía evitarlo, además es tu amigo" a Pilica no le agrada Hao "y unos cuantos mas, además Jeanne puede invitar a quien ella quiere, tu sabes para celebrar tu boda"

"pero Pilica…" digo algo preocupado "la boda se celebrara ese mismo día, la fiesta será aquí… o porque crees que hay tantas mesas en el jardín" digo sin comprender el porque la decisión de mi hermana

"lo sé pero tenemos que celebrar antes, luego no valla salir Hao con que quiere una despedida de soltero" sonríe

"pero…"

"no, no hermano, ya no puedes negarte… ya le avise a todos y confirmaron su asistencia así que resígnate" dice con una sonrisa triunfal

Como odio que haga las cosas sin avisarme… solo espero que esta semana no se vuelva eterna…

Continuara…

N/A: holas… ¿Cómo están, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me pareció entretenido, al menos me pareció una parte emotiva la discusión de Horo y Len, pero soy la autora así que no tengo derecho a opinar, jeje, espero que le gusto, de cualquier forma no tenia pensado agregar ese discusión aquí pero de pronto me pareció el mejor momento, si le parece fuera de lugar díganme.

¿les parece que va muy rápido, o me falta mas descripción? Es que no se si ya perdí el estilo…

Bueno me despido agradeciendo su atención… gracias por leer y por los reviews del capitulo pasado, muchas gracias… y por fa manden sus comentarios me alegra mucho leerlos y saber su opinión, no importa si son criticas las a sabré apreciar.

Cuídense mucho y gracias.

Pd: el próximo capitulo será uno parecido al de YohxAnna del fic anterior pero esta vez con… (Discúlpenme amantes del yaoi) … HaoxJeanne, sé que no es un pareja muy usada pero a mi en lo personal me gusta, así que tendrán que soportarla en mi fic. Que al cabo solo será un ratito lo prometo.

Pd2: a otra cosa creo que los próximos capítulos serán mas largos, y que este fic tendrá menos capítulos, pero creo que le gustara.

Ahora si… Adiosin


	3. Capitulo 2

La casa esta llena de ruido, sin duda la alegría del rencuentro de los amigos es la que mueve esta fiesta… mi boda esta próxima, tres días más y seré un hombre casado. Me sentí feliz al ver a todos mis amigos, no han cambiado, Yoh con su sonrisa que siempre te levanta el ánimo, Anna la mandona de siempre, Chocolove con sus horribles chistes, Manta… tan bajito como siempre… sin duda, de no ser estas las circunstancias yo estaría feliz de una reunión como esta, digo mi casa jamás tuvo tanto movimiento como esta noche, pero hoy no tengo ganas de celebrar.

He logrado escapar, mis amigos son algo distraídos y en medio de la algarabía se que no lo notaran hasta dentro de un rato. Me encuentro sentado en una de las ramas mas fuertes de un viejo árbol del jardín, casualmente esta da justo a la ventana de mi habitación. El recordarlo me agrada, este árbol, sin duda, siempre fue mi fiel cómplice y mi mejor escondite… me permitía salir y entrar de la casa a la hora que yo quisiera, sin pedir permiso alguno… se podría decir que el era mi camino de libertad; además siempre podía contar con el cuando no quería ser encontrado, ya fuera que quisieran que hiciera algo que no quería, o simplemente porque quería estar solo, este árbol siempre me ayudo.

Ahora deseo estar solo, ya no quiero que me feliciten por una boda falsa, que me deseen felicidad que desde un principio se que no tendré… y mas que nada, ya no quiero ver la cara de aquella persona que tanto amo… me duele mucho.

Oigo la puerta corrediza que comunica esa parte del jardín a la casa deslizarse, una cabellera castaña sale por ella. Es fácil distinguir quien es… Hao ha salido a fumar… lo que me recuerda… Dios como extraño ese vicio… recuerdo que el ultimo cigarrillo que fume fue en el taxi que me llevo al aeropuerto después de haber pasado la noche con Len… ese día dije que dejaría atrás todo lo que había pasado en aquella casa y que trataría de olvidar… no se en que parte de mi mente enferma se le ocurrió por fin dejarlo… en fin, el caso es que lo extraño.

Trato de no hacer ruido, Hao es mi amigo… y bueno en el pasado tuvimos una relación muy cercana que nos permitió conocernos muy bien, pero no deseo en este momento hablar con nadie así que trato de que no me encuentre.

Oigo deslizarse de nuevo la puerta de donde Hao había salido previamente. Reconozco enseguida la cabellera plateada de mi prometida. Al parecer busca algo pues su rostro se mueve en varias direcciones. Hao ha volteado a verla

"¿has visto a Horo?" pregunta sin mayor ceremonia… su tono de voz no es igual al de siempre, no es amable ni suave, al contrario parece fastidiada.

"no… no lo he visto" mientras la voz de Hao parece mas melosa que de costumbre.

Jeanne inspecciona una vez mas, como si desconfiara de la palabra de Hao… ¿acaso lo conoce?.

"si lo vez dile que lo estoy buscando" dice sin la amabilidad que la caracteriza, da la vuelta para regresar a la mansión

"espera" Hao la detiene, esta voltea con una mirada molesta

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunta con fastidio

"nada…" se acerca a ella y le toma la mano "solo quiero felicitarte por tu próximo matrimonio…" como todo un caballero le besa la mano "felicidades" sin razón aparente y con algo de fuerza la atrae a él, la abraza con fuerza y la besa inesperadamente.

Supongo que debería bajar a defender a mi mujer, pero es demasiado extraño ese comportamiento de Hao… nunca es tan bruto.

Ella logra alejarlo de forma abrupta empujándolo con fuerza, para después darle una fuerte bofetada. Hao simplemente toco su mejilla ya roja por el golpe y sonríe.

"¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y por una vez en tu vida tratas de comportarte como alguien normal?... no como el cerdo que siempre has sido" parece muy enfadada y creo que tiene razón

"vamos… no me digas que no te gusto" dice seguro de si mismo

"eres un cerdo" dicho esto trata de entrar una vez mas a la casa pero…

"un cerdo que te ama"

Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba… nunca había escuchado Hao decirle a alguien que la amaba.

"tú no amas a nadie" contesta, Jeanne ha detenido sus pasos ante las palabras de Hao

"te amo a ti" eso si es nuevo en Hao… y lo peor es que parece serio… ¿acaso no esta jugando con ella?... ¿es sincero lo que dice?

"tu no sabes amar" dicho esto por fin entra a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si, para dejar a Hao solo… y muy serio…

Se lleva el cigarro a su boca otra vez… aspira con suavidad y suelta el humo… sonríe de forma nostálgica y…

"¿no piensas reclamarme algo?" lanza la pregunta… ¿sabe que estoy aquí? "es tu prometida ¿no?… debiste defenderla ¿no crees?"

Por fin salto del árbol para hacerme ver… no sé como pero él me ha descubierto, quedo justo frente a él.

"¿Desde que momento sabias que yo estaba ahí?" pregunto desconfiado…

"Desde que salí a fumar… pero no te había hablado por que creí que desearías estar solo y por eso saliste"

"fue por eso que te comportaste así con Jeanne… ¿querías hacerme enfadar?"

Lo veo sonreír mientras da otra fumada…

"no amigo… no te sientas el ombligo del mundo…" dicho esto suelta la colilla de su cigarro y la pisa para matar su flama "en cuanto la vi olvide que estabas ahí"

"¿me vas a decir que en verdad sientes algo por ella?" sonrío incrédulo

"cualquiera que me conoce y me oye decir que amo a alguien no me lo creerá… lo viste… ni si quiera ella me lo creyó" desvía su mirada a la luna con cierta tristeza no común en él.

"es difícil creer que tu sientas algo por alguien…sobre todo si hablamos de algo tan fuerte como amor" sonríe nuevamente.

"ya veo… soy Hao Asakura… no sé amar… ¿no es así?..." me mira con cierta ¿suplica?

"Hao… yo nunca te he visto enamorado… ni si quiera cuando estábamos juntos… lo mas cerca que has estado de eso ha sido con Lyserg… y lo engañaste con una de tus clientas"

"si… supongo que me merezco lo que Jeanne dijo de mi…"

"aun así… ¿Cómo es que la conoces?... jamás de había oído mencionarla… ni ella a ti"

Recuerdo que cuando conocí a Jeanne fue en la fiesta de compromiso de Yoh… pero era el mismo Yoh quien la había invitado, pues habían estado trabajando juntos en un caso… ella jamás menciono a Hao.

"ella… ella fue la primera persona que me rechazo" me sorprendí al oír eso… ¿Qué no había sido Anna? "supongo que todos creen que fue Anna y yo nunca me ocupe de desmentirlos… pero no fue ella… Anna solo era un reto mas… una forma de ganarle a Yoh… pero Jeanne… Jeanne era diferente…"

------Recuerdo de Hao-----

Fue hace algunos años antes de acabar mi carrera… recuerdo que el último año escolar pelee con Yoh, en la universidad… los directivos amenazaban con expulsarnos a los dos, pero me habían estado ofreciendo beca en una universidad en Europa, asi que los convencí de que todo fue mi culpa… cosa que era verdad y logre que solo me expulsaran a mi, y decidí terminar mi carrera en el viejo continente.

Sabia que no iba a ser difícil adaptarme, después de todo era yo… viaje a Europa y rente un departamento pues no me gustaban las pensiones universitarias. Así llego el día que comencé las clases… fue la primera vez que la vi… y por primera vez en mi vida me quede mudo.

Me encontraba caminado por los pasillos de la institución buscando el salón en que tendría mi clase cuando la vi… era magnifica, hermosa, sublime y definitivamente tendría que ser mía. Sus ojos escarlatas y sus cabellos plateados su piel nívea, su magnifica figura… toda ella era perfecta… así que lo decidí, le hablaría cuando se acercara a mi… cada paso fue un eternidad y justo cuando se encontraba a un metro de mi, me miro, e instantáneamente me sonrió, justo como solo ella sabe hacerlo, con esa dulzura que solo ella puede tener… y me paso lo que jamás… perdí la voz, paso justo a un lado de mi y yo ni siquiera recordaba como me llamaba… no pude hablarle.

_("¿En verdad no le pudiste hablar?... digo eres Hao" preguntó dudoso. Me parece increíble que imaginar a un Hao sin habla_

"_Por mas que me esforcé las palabras no salieron…" me contesta sonriendo con nostalgia)_

Me sentí estúpido, como nunca, me sentí como un verdadero imbécil… la sonrisa de una mujer me había dejado inmóvil… fue patético.

Trate de olvidar lo sucedido restándole importancia, después de todo no soy de palo, y de vez en cuando puedo tener reacciones como esa. Así pues me dirigí a donde tendría mi primera clase. Entre al aula y me senté en uno de los lugares vacíos sin mayor presentación. No tenia ganas de ser social… ya después habría tiempo para eso.

Entonces entro el profesor… no recuerdo ya que materia daba, solo que lo odie desde el momento en que lo vi. Su nombre era Marco, un rubio catedrático prepotente con complejo de "el mundo no me merece". Al entrar al aula inmediatamente se sentía su presencia autoritaria y dictatorial.

"Buen día jóvenes, la mayoría de nosotros nos hemos visto en cursos pasados así que no perderemos tiempo en eso, comenzaremos donde nos quedamos…" el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo interrumpió, inmediatamente puso cara de hastió. Sin esperar a que atendieran, la puerta se abrió.

"disculpe se me hizo tarde ¿puedo entrar?" y ahí, con aquella sonrisa que te hipnotiza estaba la chica del pasillo. Sonriéndole profesor de una forma tan dulce que me hacía creer que ella conocía los efectos de la misma

"señorita Maiden… es muy valiente de su parte atreverse a interrumpir mi clase" si, era prepotente

"pero es el primer día de clase… no creo que haya dicho algo importante…" y para mi jamás dijo algo importante "vamos solo son 5 minutos" y nuevamente sonrió

Marco suspiro con pesar, sabiendo que la joven había ganado

"muy bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir"

"délo por hecho" sin mas entro. Yo la seguí con la mirada en cada movimiento desde que entro… pude ver como se dirigía a mi, o al menos eso pensé, pero no, de hecho solo cuando ella me paso de largo me di cuenta que el único lugar disponible era a mi lado.

"¿Quién es usted?" la voz de Marco me saco de mis pensamientos, al principio no supe a quien se refería hasta que note que todos me veían

"Hao Asakura" dije con simpleza recuperando mi porte

"oh… y repito mi pregunta ¿Quién es usted?" dijo con prepotencia pero en ese juego nadie me supera

"y repito mi respuesta Hao Asakura" sonreí también prepotente

"se siente muy gracioso ¿joven Asakura?"

"no me siento, lo soy"

"y como es que un brillante payaso con futuro vino a caer en tan prestigiosa escuela"

"pues me corrieron de la escuela de payasos… y ya que no vi diferencia con esta me pareció buena idea entrar aquí" el rubio parecía estarse molestando

"así que fue expulsado de su antigua escuela…" se quitó los lentes "y acaso usted cree que nosotros somos su niñera y que lo tenemos que aguantar cuando en otro lado ya no quisieron…"

"claro que no… estoy seguro que mi niñera gana mas que usted" vi como sus ojos se llenaban de furia y estaba a punto de gritarme cuando

"pero miren nada mas la hora… ya es tarde… creo que es hora de comenzar con la clase" una voz al lado mío interrumpió el enfrentamiento

Ambas miradas, la mía y la de Marco se dirigieron a esa voz. Era ella, que sonreía de forma picara…

"señorita Jeanne no creo que sea…" trato de regañarla pero…

"oiga es de mala educación que deje esperando a sus alumnos… todos estamos aquí para aprender no para verlo discutir con el joven Asakura" era una gran actriz, te lo aseguro.

El rubio solo suspiro y se acomodo lo lentes.

"bien continuaremos con lo que estábamos…" dijo mientras abría uno de los gruesos libros de leyes

Al acabar la clase el primero en salir fue el profesor, luego varios de mis compañeros a los cuales ni siquiera conocía, me felicitaban y me sonreían, no me di cuenta pero al final fui el ultimo en quedarme, o al menos eso pensé hasta que

"eso fue muy valiente… o muy idiota… depende del lado que lo veas" la voz a mi lado me llamo… era Jeanne que me veía con cierta gracias pero su mirada era distinta a la de las demás mujeres, no me estaba invitando a acostarme con ella… mas bien me estaba analizando

"supongo que quieres que te agradezca que me salvaras…" para mi sorpresa mi voz no le estaba coqueteando, mas bien parecía fastidiado.

"no… claro que no… solo quiero advertirte que no te conviene meterte con ese maestro…" me decía mientras guardaba sus cosas "es uno de los mas influyentes en esta institución, además es un hombre reconocido, tiene varios libros que fueron best seller… así que no te conviene meterte con él" me sonrió triunfante, como si me hubiera ganado en algo

"él no me da miedo, ya me corrieron de una universidad que mas da que me corran de otra… además y mas importante él no me hará nada porque me haré amigo tuyo" el de la sonrisa victoriosa ahora fui yo. A lo que ella solo alzo una ceja

"y eso ¿en que te ayudaría?"

"pues, ya que al parecer tu lo conoces muy bien, no le tienes miedo y él, que parece un hombre de fuerte carácter, te cumple tus caprichos y no olvidar el hecho de que te llama por tu nombre cuando ni siquiera sabe el apellido de todos los demás…" ella me miraba expectante y le deje algo que jamás pensé decir a una mujer con la cual quiero acostarme "… puedo deducir entonces que eres amante de ese hombre"

Contrario a lo que pensé, ella no me soltó un bofetada, no se fue insultada por mis palabras, ni siquiera me dijo algo, ni un reproche simplemente alzo una ceja y dijo.

"¿y eso lo pudiste deducir en tan poco tiempo?" solo sonreí triunfante como contestación a su pregunta "no lo niego… eres bueno… pero hubo una falla en tu juicio… acepto que salgo con Marco… pero no soy su amante" su voz era tranquila no reflejaba preocupación o enfado.

"oh… bueno entonces te debo una disculpa… y para eso te invito a salir esta noche" ella me miro con sorpresa supongo que no esperaba mi descaro

"primero me confundes con una cualquiera, y luego me invitas a salir… ¿es acaso una tradición japonesa o algo así?" me pregunto burlona

"pues no, en realidad seria mas una tradición mía… ¿Qué dices?... ¿aceptas?"

"pues me encantaría pero ya tengo planes"

"¿con quien?... ¿con Marco?" al ver la sorpresa de su cara supuse que había adivinado "por favor… estoy seguro que pasar tiempo conmigo será mas divertido que ir con un montón de ancianos y eruditos quiméricos, que solo hablan de la economía y lo mal que trabaja el gobierno de este país" nuevamente levanto la ceja dudosa

"¿y tu como sabes que Marco me llevara a un lugar así?"

"fácil, es el típico instruido de pacotilla que le encanta llevar a su trofeo… ósea tú… a presumir con sus amigos que siempre son una bola de vejetes letrados que ni siquiera pueden hacerle el amor a su esposa pero siempre están pensando en una nueva teoría acerca de la vida" para mi admiración ella se hecho a reír de forma poco propia

"Hao Asakura… hablas con una prepotencia tal que me pareces muy similar a esos ancianos con los que Marco me llevara" puedo decirme eso cuando su risa se calmo, y luego de un suspiro para recuperar el aire y agrego "de hecho tu actitud es muy poco típica de alguien que quiere llevarme a la cama"

Me sorprendió… valla que me sorprendió, sabia mis intenciones… ¿como supo que era lo que pretendía?… y que acaso no le molestaba… pero ahora que lo decía… tenia razón yo jamás había actuado así con alguien con quien quisiera solo una aventura de una noche… y es que me relaje tanto charlando con ella que no me di cuenta que estaba hablando verdaderas estupideces…

"supongo que negar el hecho no servirá de nada" hable tratando de ocultar mi desconcierto "pero te aseguro que yo te divertiré mas que esos hombre… me refiero a que te invito a tomar un café… hablaremos y tu decidirás si quieres acostarte conmigo o no… ¿Qué te parece?" sonreí… bien acepto que ese no era el mejor plan para llevar a alguien a la cama pero a ella no parecía molestarle

"no sé… digo sin duda la agradable conversación de política y economía podría marcar un momento en mi vida"

"si, el momento mas aburrido en tu vida" dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que ella sonrió

"bien Hao Asakura supongo que tienes razón…" saco un papel y escribió algo "te espero ahí a las 8 en punto, no llegues tarde" dicho esto se dispuso a irse pero la detuve

"¿esta es tu dirección?" pregunte a leer la nota

"ya quisieras…" respondió irónica "es la dirección de mi cafetería favorita" y se fue.

Era una chica muy distinta a las otras, era altanera, inteligente, irónica e imponía su voluntad a como fuera lugar… y a mi me fascino.

Después de eso paso el día sin mayor importancia, compartía otras 3 clases con Jeanne sin embargo en ellas ya no hablamos más, en ocasiones nuestras miradas se cruzaban pero no pasaba de ahí… aunque cualquier idiota soñador podría haber creído que nos estábamos coqueteando yo mas bien diría que nos estábamos analizando.

Así llego el momento de la cita… el taxi me llevo al lugar pactado, obviamente por que yo no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde quedaba, era un viejo y rustico local, dentro parecía haber música de trova, parecía confortable, no pude seguir analizándolo ya que…

"Valla Hao Asakura si que eres puntual" una voz a mi espalda me sorprendió pero de inmediato me recupere

"claro… si quieres llevar a la cama a alguien debes causar una buena impresión"

Ella solo me sonrió y como un acuerdo silencioso ambos entramos al lugar.

Fue divertido… fue muy divertido, créeme, jamás me había sentido tan… como decirlo… relajado, en nuestra platica ninguno estaba tratando de impresionar a nadie, solo éramos dos personas tratando de pasar un rato agradable. Y así se hizo tarde.

El café nos hecho, al parecer ya era hora de cerrar, así que caminamos hasta la pensión donde Jeanne se alojaba… era una noche tranquila algo fresca pero llena de estrella, caminábamos lentamente, como si quisiéramos que no se acabara nunca aquel paseo.

"¿entonces te expulsaron por pelear con tu hermano?" me pregunto sorprendida por mis acciones

"sip" dije sin pena

"¿con tu propio y único hermano te peleaste a golpes?

"si con mi propio, único y gemelo hermano me peleé a golpes"

"¿son gemelos?" pregunto aun mas sorprendida

"si" sonrió ante mi simpleza

"tú si que esta loco… como se te ocurre agarrarte a golpes en la universidad con tu hermano, esas cosas se hacen en la casa"

"si bueno… pero si nos corrieron de la universidad por pelearnos ahí, te imaginas que nos corrieran de la casa... seria peor, ¿no crees?"

"eso si" se quedo un momento callada "pero ¿Por qué te peleaste?"

"bueno por cosas sin importancia" trate de restarle importancia

"por favor nadie se pelea por tonterías" me dice incrédula

"nosotros si" respondí rápido

"vamos" dijo interesada "solo es curiosidad… que te cuesta decirme" me miro con esos ojos tan tiernos que solo ella tiene… ni siquiera yo pude resistirme a sus caprichos.

"pues al parece una chica que le gustaba a Yoh se enamoro de mi… nada importante" trate de sonar simplista

"aja" respondió incrédula… "y mi abuela es virgen" su sarcasmo me hizo reír "Hao Asakura estoy segura que ella no se enamoro de ti así como así"

"bueno talvez le dije una que otra cosilla linda para que se fijara en mi"

"aja… ósea que le quitaste la chica a tu hermano"

"si supongo que se puede entender eso"

"entonces eso trae otra pregunta… Hao Asakura ¿lo hiciste porque en realidad te gustaba esa chica o solo por fastidiar a tu hermano?" ella era muy observadora, de inmediato se dio cuenta que me gustaba fastidiar a mi hermano.

"dime tu… estoy seguro que ya tienes una respuesta para eso"

"pues si… pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"no sé… supongo que en serio me gusta fastidiarlo" la oí reírse de forma extraña "y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?"

"pues que tengo una teoría de tu razón… ¿quieres escucharla?" sonrió mas

"supongo…" dije inseguro… que me diría este niña

"que tiene celos" dijo como una pequeña a la que le han comprado un helado

"¿celos?" me sorprendió "claro que no"

"yo creo que si" sonrió aun mas "le tienes celos a tu hermano"

"ya dije que no… que le voy a tener celos a ese idiota" dije seguro de mi mismo

"Hao Asakura mientes"

"que no"

"que si"

"si tanto estas segura de eso explícame tu teoría"

"pues…" alargo la palabra aun sonriente "si tanto insistes… creo que decidiste bajarle la novia a tu hermano porque sientes celos de él, no se de que tipo, tampoco soy adivina, solo digo lo que veo… sin embargo esto también me hace creer que es el la razón por la que te comportas así" termino sonriéndome victoriosa

"¿Así como?"

"con tanta prepotencia… actúas como una personas soberbia, llena de egocentrismo, sarcástica y hasta cruel…"

"oye y tu ¿cuando te diste cuenta de todo eso?" dije entre molesto y sonriente

"pues cuando le hablaste así a Marco, y como te comportabas con nuestros compañeros… acepto que te estuve observando un poco en la mañana y debo confesar que tu personalidad me causo mucha curiosidad, con la mayoría de la gente actúas como si el mundo no te mereciera, ósea ves a todos como Dios a los conejos, chiquitos y orejones… pero…" se detuvo insegura de decirlo

"pero ¿qué?" cuestione curioso

"pero… pero a mi me pareces muy agradable cuando no actúas" sonríe ante eso. Ella me observaba curiosa esperando mi reacción.

"¿y como sabes que no es ahora cuando actuó?... digo talvez solo quiera engañarte para llevarte a la cama" comente relajado… me gustaba mucho hablar con ella

"no lo sé… pero prefiero suponer que es así" me sonrió una vez más "entonces… dime Hao Asakura ¿es correcta mi teoría o no?" suspire, no había olvidado porque empezó la conversación

"pues… tanto como celos no… pero no niego que en ocasiones si siento algo de envidia" suspire otra vez "supongo que todo esto viene desde que éramos pequeños… para mi ser gemelo nunca fue algo fácil… la mayoría de la gente cree que es genial… y talvez lo sea, pero ellos no comprenden lo delicado que podía ser… desde que éramos pequeños todo el mundo se la pasaba comparándonos, que yo era mas esto, que Yoh era mas esto, y siempre era lo mismo… Yoh siempre fue mas alegre, yo era mas inteligente, Yoh era mas distraído yo era mas serio, Yoh tenia muchos amigos yo casi no… y así. Para todo nos comparaban, al principio mi madre se dio cuenta de eso, solía decir… 'ninguno es mas que otro, los dos son especiales para mi', y supongo que eso nos reconfortaba, sin embargo ella murió y no hubo nadie mas que evitara que nos compararan, incluso mi padre adora hacerlo, dice que uno es la mejor competencia del otro…"

"oh… ya veo" me interrumpió "así que ustedes se la pasan compitiendo… uno debe competir con uno mismo, no contra alguien más"

"si, lo sé… pero es algo inevitable, incluso Yoh a veces lo hace aunque el no es tan conciente del hecho como yo" sonreí al recordar a mi hermano "es que él es mas distraído que cualquier otra persona"

"aun así… se ve que lo quieres mucho"

"es mi hermano… tengo que quererlo"

_("valla" digo sorprendido aun por lo que Hao me ha dicho, no es común en el que sea tan abierto con la gente… menos con la que acaba de conocer, _

_El me sonríe supongo que entiende mi reacción. Lo conozco… lo conozco muy bien, y sé que jamás confesaría a nadie lo que confeso aquella noche)_

"¿y que me dices de ti?" pregunté para acabar con el silencio que se había formado entre los dos

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" pregunto sin comprender

"pues quiero saber ¿Cuál es la explicación de tu actitud?"

"¿Qué actitud?" trato de hacerse la desentendida

"por favor… no hagas que la virgen te habla que no te queda" sonrió ante mi expresión "yo ya te dije… creo que es justo que tu me digas"

"¿decirte que?"

"eres mas difícil de lo que aparentas" suspire "pues quiero saber a que se debe esa actitud de dulzura, amabilidad, compañerismo… y de niña que no mata ni una mosca" me dedico una sonrisa al oir esas palabras "sin embargo eres muy hábil al usar esas armas… nadie se te resistiría… eres buena manipulando gente"

"oh… ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"acepto que yo también te estuve observando…" nos quedamos en silencio una vez mas "y bien ¿me dirás?" ella sólo suspiro resignada y contesto

"me criaron para ser la muñeca perfecta..." sonrió nostálgica "tenia que ser linda, educada, amable, dulce, tierna, inteligente… hermosa… toda una muñeca, el tipo de niña que cualquier persona querría tener como hija"

"valla… tus padres debieron de ser muy estrictos" ella soltó una carcajada algo triste "¿Qué es lo gracioso?" de pronto no comprendí su actitud

"lo gracioso, es que… mis padres no me criaron… ellos solo daban el dinero necesario para que alguien mas me criara… nodrizas, tutores, nanas lo que fuera… ellos tenían que hacerme ver perfecta… desde los 5 años ya conocía la etiqueta, para que servia cada cubierto, que debía contener cada copa, como debía comportarme con alguien mas, la forma en que tenia que vestir para cada ocasión… incluso tenia que contar las veces que masticaba un bocado…"

"¿y eso para que?"

"la etiqueta dice que deben ser 24" creo que mostró sorpresa en mi rostro pues sonrió al verlo "como sea… esa fue la forma en que me criaron… así tenia que ser… sin embargo al crecer me di cuenta que si manejaba bien mis acciones, esa forma de ser me podía ser beneficiosa, con tan solo una sonrisa de mi lindo rostro podía hacer que un hombre hiciera lo que yo quería…" se quedo callada un momento "aunque a veces es cansado ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué?"

"ser perfecta… no siempre estoy de humor para sonreír, no siempre estoy de humor para ser amable, o dulce… no siempre estoy de humor para ser perfecta… a veces despierto y solo quiero que me dejen en paz, que no me hablen, que no me pidan nada… y es que no soy perfecta… también sufro, también me canso, y a veces lloro… también tengo mis demonios"

"y ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas de ser así?"

"Por la misma razón que tu..." dijo seria "estoy tan acostumbrada a ser así… que tengo miedo de que si me muestro de otra forma no me acepten… o talvez pierda mi poder de manipular… así que siempre que despierto así… me resigno y vuelvo a sonreír" seguimos caminado un rato mas en silencio… yo pensaba en sus palabras… y de alguna forma me sentía algo identificado con eso. "y tu… ¿no te cansas?"

En ese momento no pude contestarle, me quede pensando… ¿me cansaba?...

"si…" conteste sin querer, pero logre que ya no salieran mas palabras… aunque por primera vez quise mostrarme débil, y decirle a alguien que no era tan fuerte… que también me cansaba, que a veces sentía miedo y que no siempre estaba seguro de lo que hacia… que tampoco yo era perfecto. Pero no pude, tuve miedo… supongo que se pude decir que ella fue mas valiente que yo…

No supe cuanto tiempo mas estuvimos en silencio, sólo acompañándonos…

"aquí es" dejo ella deteniéndose frente a un edificio. "Bueno Hao Asakura fue un placer charlar contigo"

"lo mismo digo" nuestras miradas se cruzaron, te juro que yo no creo en lo momentos mágico de lo que todos hablan, pero en ese minuto es de la única forma en que lo puedo describir… la tenue luz de un farol la alumbraba dándole como un halo celestial... parecía un ángel… Dios… como la desee… quería besarla, acariciarla, y poseerla hay mismo…

_("¿y que te detenía?" pregunte extrañado, sabiendo que Hao no era así… él es el tipo de persona que siempre toma lo que desea, sin pensarlo dos veces._

"_tuve miedo" me contesto_

"_¿de que?" Hao Asakura aceptando que tenía miedo… ¡¡que alguien lo grabe!._

"_de arruinarlo todo… dentro de mi sabia que la chica que tenia enfrente era especial… diferente… y no quería arruinarlo comportándome como el patán que acostumbro ser en esas situaciones"_

_Valla… al menos reconoce que se comporta como un patán… "Y… ¿Qué hiciste?" cuestione intrigado_

"_Huí" me sonrió con dulzura muy rara en él)_

"Bueno… nos veremos mañana" dije por fin desviando la mirada y volteándome dispuesto a marcharme.

"Hao Asakura…" me llamo, a lo que yo volteé rápidamente "no quieres…" me miro con indecisión pero luego continuo "¿no quieres saber si me convenciste para llevarme a la cama?" me pregunto. Yo la mira algo extrañado pero después…

"no… prefiero que me lo digas mañana por la noche, después de un buen café… si tu quieres" ella me sonrió de manera alegre.

"me encantaría" y así sin mayor palabra me fui.

Durante dos meses hicimos lo mismo cada noche salíamos al café hasta que nos corrieran… caminábamos a su casa, y al llegar ella me preguntaba siempre lo mismo y yo siempre le respondía lo mismo. Durante ese tiempo nos conocimos mejor, ella me hablo de sus padres, y de sus sentimientos hacia ellos, de su vida, y yo también, incluso tuve el valor de decirle lo mucho que también a mi me cansaba mi actitud, era perfecto… el tiempo que pasaba con ella era perfecto.

_("pasar el tiempo con ella era tan divertido, que era el momento que mas esperaba, que me sentía tan tranquilo que no tenia que fingir nada, solo ser yo… no tenia que pensar en cada palabra que iba a decir solo la decía y ya, ni siquiera tenia que fingir ser fuerte, y ella no siempre era tan dulce como aparentaba ser, de hecho era casi tan irónica como yo… pero era muy divertido estar con ella… sin fingir… sin mascaras…" lo veo sonreír con tristeza "yo…" Hao parece indeciso de decir su siguiente comentario "yo…" ensancha mas su sonrisa y levanta la cabeza para ver la luna "yo… me di cuenta que era ella…"_

"_¿Quién?" no entendí_

"_ella era… era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida… quería vivir junto a ella por siempre" sonríe aun más aunque no despega su vista de la luna "suena cursi pero… es ella con quien quiero casarme"_

_Increíble… que me caiga un rayo si lo que escuche es verdad… ¿acaso Hao Asakura me acaba de confesar que quería casarse con Jeanne?... no, él no dijo 'quería'… dijo 'quiero'… ¿él aun la quiere?... imposible… es increíble, es…_

"_pero lo arruine" su voz me saca de mis pensamientos, a agachado la cabeza y su sonrisa se ha borrado "lo arruine como siempre arruino las cosas buenas que pasan en mi vida")_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que comenzamos a salir, y todo era genial y ¿sabes algo?... sorprendentemente no habíamos tenido ni un contacto físico, no la había besado, ni acariciado, ni siquiera tocado… y aun así era la persona con la que mas me sentía unido… pero la carne es débil… mas si hablamos de un estúpido… como yo.

Recuerdo que era viernes… aun era temprano para mi cita diaria, caminaba por las ya conocidas calles de siempre, sin prisa, aunque en mi estomago sentía una extraña ansiedad, como si algo me revoloteara dentro… estaba emocionado, igual que los días anteriores, pero trataba de no aparentarlo y por eso caminaba con tal lentitud.

¿Sabes?... recuerdo que hice algo no muy digno de mi… mientras pasaba por una de las calles con mayor comercio en la ciudad una de la tiendas me llamo la atención, una floristería, y por primera y única vez en mi vida, le compre rosas a alguien.

A veces pienso que si no me hubiera detenido a comprar eso, ahora mismo ya estaría casado con Jeanne… pero él hubiera no existe… el punto fue… que al salir del comercio me detuve un instante a contemplar mi compra, me sentía algo tonto, nunca lo había hecho.

"CUIDADO" escuche a alguien alármame, volteé rápidamente a donde vino el grito, lo único que vi fue aun bicicleta acercarse a mi a toda velocidad, con un movimiento rápido logre esquivarla pero, por mala suerte para el conductor del trasporte este fue a dar a un poste.

"auch" escuche la voz de una mujer quejarse.

Sabia que la culpa al fin y al cabo era de ella, pero no estaba de mas saber si estaba bien, supongo que en esos días estaba de buenas pues en otras circunstancias jamás me hubiera preocupado por otra persona.

"¿estas bien?" pregunte acercándome a la chica.

"si creo que si" para mi sorpresa la chica era muy bonita… es gracioso en realidad no la recuerdo bien, solo sé que era bonita pues recuerdo haber pensado en eso cuando la vi. Ella me miro y de repente "aunque me duele bastante el tobillo" dijo con cierto dolor el cual me pareció sospechoso pero trate de no darle importancia

"¿puedes caminar?" cuestione mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

"Creo que si" dio un paso pero un acentuado cojeo me hizo ayudarla a sostenerse para que no cayera "lo siento me duele mucho"

"no hay problema" mire mi reloj faltaba poco para la hora acordada

"oh… lo siento te estoy retrasando para algo"

"bueno yo" si… la verdad si me estaba retrasando pero como se lo dices a alguien en esas condiciones

"no te preocupes por mi… supongo que iras a ver a quien le regalaras eso ¿verdad?" pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa señalando las rosas en mis manos

"bueno si…"

"en verdad no te preocupes por mi" se soltó de mi y trato de dar un paso pero esta vez cayo de lleno. Nuevamente me acerque para ayudarla "lo siento solo perdí el equilibrio"

"¿Vives cerca?" pregunte tratando de agilizar las cosas

"pues no realmente" respondió ella con simpleza

"mira yo vivo a algunas cuadras de aquí… podemos ir para allá, llamaremos a tu familia o alguna amigo tuyo para que valla por ti… o si lo prefieres a un doctor o algo así" dije un tanto desesperado por la hora

"¿harías eso por mi?"

'tengo otra opción' pensé para mi "si claro, solo hay que apresurarnos" contesto al final

Tardamos en llegar y cuando lo hicimos parecía ser que la chica no era de la ciudad y no encontraba a sus amigos, ya era tarde y entrando a la realidad por mas que me esforzara no llegaría tiempo así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que llamar al celular de Jeanne para explicarle la situación, como era de esperance ella se mostró comprensiva…

"Lo siento en serio… nos veremos mañana" dicho esto colgué el teléfono

"siento causarte problemas" oi la voz a mi espalda.

"no te preocupes solo…" no pude terminar pues la chica ya se había puesto cómoda, me refiero a que se había quitado la sudadera que momento antes traía puesta quedando solo con una ligera blusa muy… muy escotada, demasiado hasta para mi gusto

"no quiero causarte problemas… supongo que las flores eran para una linda chica ¿no es así?" me pregunto acercándose a mi muy lenta y créeme sensualmente.

"s… si" respondí nervioso, y es que en aquel entonces aun estaba mas acostumbrado a acosar no a ser acosado.

Sin ningún prejuicio coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se acerco a mi.

"no te preocupes… hoy no la vas a extrañar"

_("y… ¿Qué paso?" pregunte el ver que Hao no seguía con su relato_

"_pues… me deje querer" sonríe con picardía "supongo que no tengo que darte detalles… ¿o si?" pregunta burlonamente lo que me provoca un sonrojo_

"_claro que no" digo rápidamente un tanto indignado_

"_bueno pues a la mañana siguiente solo vasto con que ella abriera los ojos para que yo le pidiera que se fuera, no era como si fuera a mantener una relación seria con una chica que se acuesta con alguien que acaba de conocer, al parecer eso la insulto, pero yo tenia otras cosas que hacer antes que preocuparme por sus sentimientos… tome un baño y me dispuse a ir a donde Jeanne vivía Quero pedirle una disculpas por haberla dejado plantada, ya que era sábado no había clases así que supuse que debía estar en su dormitorio…")_

Llame la puerta después de haber conseguido saber cual era su habitación, pues resulta que aquel edificio era un dormitorio de universitarios. Toque varias veces hasta que…

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" por fin abrió la puerta… era Jeanne y a la vez no, sus vos no era calmada, no había dulzura ni amabilidad tan solo enojo y frustración… salio rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella de inmediato

"Jeanne yo… solo quería disculparme por no haber llegado ayer lo que paso fue que…"

"si, ya lo se, ¿recuerdas que me llamaste para de avisarme?... claro cuando ya estaba en el café esperándote…" me recordó con ironía

"si bueno es solo que…"

"¿Qué Hao?" pregunto con cinismo "¿me vas a decir la verdad… o me vas a mentir?" su voz se oía dolida… mucho

"no te entiendo… ¿de que hablas?" con una expresión de enfado jiro la perilla de su puerta dejándole abrir por si sola, y dentro de ella pude ver la habitación completa, donde justo en una de las dos camas que hay había la chica con la que había pasado la noche lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Dime Hao Asakura ¿te divertiste anoche?"

"Jeanne yo…" trate de explicar pero las palabras no salían de mi boca

"pensé que eras diferentes… que decepción" dicho esto entro rápidamente a su cuarto donde solo tomo un suéter rápidamente para después salir.

"¡¡Espera!" pedí cuando por fin pude reaccionar

"No quiero que me hables" me dijo sin detenerse

"Déjame que te explique" pedí alcanzándola

"no tienes nada que explicar…" su voz parecía quebrarse, ¿acaso le había hecho tanto daño como para que perdiera aquel porte que tanto guardaba de niña dulce?

"escucha por favor" dije tomándola del brazo con fuerza para que se detuviera. Pero ella rápidamente se soltó aun que al menos logre que se detuviera y me viera.

"ya te lo dije, no me interesan tus explicaciones" sus ojos llorosos me decían que pronto explotaría

"pero es que no entiendes ella fue la que…"

"sé que fue ella la que comenzó todo, la conozco he dormido en la misma habitación con ella bastante tiempo y se bien lo fácil que es… pero lo que no es, es una violadora, y estoy segura que no te obligo a nada…" dijo casi gritando

"espera, es solo que…"

"¿Qué que?... ¿Qué me vas a decir que ella te obligo?... Hao Asakura acaso ella te violo o algo así"

"no es solo que…"

"me dejaste plantada… me dejaste esperándote mas de una hora para que luego me llamaras y me dijeras que se te presento una emergencia… ¿Cuál era la emergencia? ¿Acaso no sabias como bajarle las bragas…?" sus lagrimas ya se asomaban… para ese momento ya habíamos armado tal escándalo que casi todos los alumnos estaba presentes.

He de decir que no me importaban los mirones que cada vez se acumulaban, pero me preocupaba el que estuviera llorando… ¿Cuánta gente había sido capaz de hacer llorar a Jeanne?... estoy seguro que no muchos.

"Jeanne por favor escúchame…"

"¿Para que?... Dios Hao es tan claro… que mas puedes decirme… ¿Qué no te gusto?... no me interesa créeme… no me importa" ahora si sus lagrimas salían sin parar "sabes que… si dime ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿y por qué de todo el mundo con ella?... tan poca cosa soy yo"

"Jeanne entiende… yo solo… es que ella…" en realidad no sabia que decir "ella estaba hay tan dispuesta… y yo no soy de palo" peor argumento no hubiera encontrado aunque lo hubiera buscado

"¿Qué?" pregunto de pronto

"bueno es que ella estaba hay… y yo… sabes hace tiempo que no… tu sabes tu y yo no hemos" y eso fue el final… la perdí en ese momento

"Dios eres un cerdo" dijo de repente casi como si eso fuera algo que no hubiera descubierto aun.

"Por favor Jeanne sabias bien como era yo… estoy seguro que no esperabas algo mas de mi" trate de explicarme de forma calmada

"¿en verdad?... ¿solo querías acostarte conmigo?" sus palabras estaban llenas de desconcierto, incluso sus lagrimas se había detenido

"Creí que eso ya lo tenias claro" respondí seriamente, mas la única respuesta que obtuve de ella fue una bofetada y:

"eres un cerdo" y dicho esto se fue de hay

_("Hao tengo que aceptar que si fuera ella yo hubiera hecho lo mismo" interrumpo sorprendido por las acciones de Hao_

"_tu tampoco lo entendiste" me dice con una misteriosa sonrisa_

"_¿Qué quieres decir?" ante mi pregunta el saca un cigarrillo mas y lo prende_

"_Yo en realidad creí que ella sabia lo que sentía, y que sabia que mis intensiones con ella no se remitían a una noche, mas creo que la situación no era la apropiada para juegos de palabras, después de eso no volvió a hablarme" sonríe mientras introduce el cigarro a su boca_

"_debiste ser mas claro"_

"_crees que no lo sé" dice sacando el humo "créeme que me he arrepentido mucho de eso… aunque acepto que no fue la única vez que metí la pata con ella"_

"_es imposible que hayas hecho mas" deje sorprendido_

"_oh no… es muy posible")_

Teníamos algunas semanas trabajando juntos, si te preguntas ¿Cómo estaba trabajando junto a ella después de lo que paso?... es sencillo… La universidad tiene contactos con firmas de abogados importantes, estas firmas buscan a lo mejor de lo mejor para que formen parte de ellas, en esa ocasión una de ellas había ofrecido a los estudiantes mas destacados un caso, exactamente que los dos estudiantes mas destacados lo llevaran, era un caso no muy importante, mas siendo el primero y si lográbamos ganarlo sin siquiera estar graduado eso hablaría muy bien de nosotros, siendo los mejores Jeanne y yo pues fue lógico que nos lo ofrecieran a nosotros… ahora bien, entre Jeanne y yo se había desarrollado una competencia silenciosa, ambos siempre tratábamos de ser mejor que el otro, lo verdad no nos importaban los demás, tan solo ser mejor que el otro, al punto que cuando me di cuenta ya éramos nosotros lo mejores.

Al principio y cuando Jeanne supo quien seria su pareja se mostró algo indecisa, pero ese orgullo sobrehumanos que tiene la hizo aceptar para mostrarme que no me temía… por mi parte yo no estaba interesado en quedar como miembro de alguna de esas firmas pues tenia planeado regresar a Japón para trabajar en la firma de la familia, sin embargo esa oportunidad era una gran punto a favor en mi currículo y sobre todo me evitaría hacer una laboriosa tesis… así que de inmediato acepte, sabiendo de antemano con quien compartiría crédito, que era otro punto a favor que me interesaba mas.

Como ya dije habíamos estado trabajando juntos, así que teníamos que reunirnos en un lugar adecuando… claro que Jeanne jamás aceptaría reunirse en mi casa, y la biblioteca de la escuela era un caos, así que sin que eso me molestase decidimos reunirnos en su casa…

Las semanas que trabajamos juntos no habíamos hablado más que de trabajo, de ninguna otra cosa… ni siquiera del clima… solo trabajo y ya, sobra decir que la atmósfera entre nosotros era demasiado tensa, aun cuando solo habláramos de trabajo, y es que hasta en eso diferíamos mucho.

"esto me parece injusto" soltó ella de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde que yo había entrado ese día a su departamento.

Había olvidado decir que después de lo sucedido decidió abandonar a su compañera de cuarto y rentar un departamento donde nadie la molestara.

Regresando el punto… al decir eso desvié mi mirada que tenia ocupada leyendo algunos papeles en mis manos, era raro que ella me hablara para hacer comentarios… muy raro

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunte. ¿sabes?... recuerdo bien que ese día ella lucia de una forma extraña pero bellamente desaliñada. Su cabello que siempre lucia suelto a toda su plenitud ahora lo tenia sujetado en una coleta hecha con prisa que dejaba caer algunos mechones que no alcanzaron a ser detenidos por su liga, mientras que su vestimenta siempre pulcra y elegante ese día consistían es unos viejos jeans que confieso que ame, pues se le ceñían a sus piernas dejando ver su maravillosa figura, mientras que un suéter también viejo, beige de cuello alto y demasiado grande para mi gusto complementaban su atuendo. Para mi se veía maravillosa

"creo que con lo que hemos reunido, evidencia, documentos, testigos y todo, sin duda tenemos todo para ganar… pero es que si ganamos dejaremos a una familia entera en la calle y no creo que sea ético" me contesto mientras hojeaba algunos de los documentos esparcidos sobre la mesita de centro de su sala

"poco ético sería si te dejaras ganar solo por sentimentalismos…" respondí yo mientras regresaba mi vista a lo que anteriormente leía

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"te han contratado para que ganes este caso, no para que analices su moral… la gente que te contrata lo hace con un solo propósito, que ganes, para ti como abogada tu ética profesional es hacer lo que sea con tal de ganar" volví mi vista a ella quien me miraba con reproche

"pero esta gente no sabia lo que firmaba… ellos no sabían que si lo hacían podrían perder todo, y nosotros que sabemos eso no podemos desahuciar a toda una familia… no seria moral" me recrimino

"la moral y la ética no siempre están del mismo lado tu serás quien decida cual es mas importante para ti… de cualquier forma ellos tiene la culpa de su situación, su ignorancia fue la que los llevo a firmar ellos mismo su sentencia… si fueran menos ignorantes sabrían a lo que se atenían al firmar"

"necesitaban el dinero" me replico

"también necesitaban pagarlo… y no lo hicieron" ella solo me miro enojada para cerrar los ojos con frustración y dejarse caer en el respaldo del sillón… había ganado yo

"¿sabes?" dijo después de un largo suspiro "a ti te visualizo como el mejor abogado…"

"¿en serio?" en realidad me sorprendió, jamás imagine que ella pudiera hacerme algún halago.

"claro que si…" contesto ella rápidamente abriendo lo ojos y sonriendo de forma extraña "… el mejor abogado que un asesino, ladrón, embustero, mentiroso o perjuro pueda contratar" si… era mucho esperar de ella un halago.

Sonreí con burla… había olvidado que ella también era muy sarcástico.

"pues gracias… me siento halagado… después de todo esos son lo casos que mas dinero dan…"

"valla Hao esperar que alguien como tu dejara la avaricia era mucho pedir…"

Ring, ring, ring…

El timbre del teléfono la interrumpió

"halo…" contesto el aparato "…¿esta noche?...no puedo… no es que en serio no puedo…bueno si pero… ok esta bien… si a las 9 estaré lista… si… si… por dios se como vestirme no tienes que decirme eso… ok… nos vemos" y colgó

"¿vas a salir?" pregunto con cierto tono sardónico y una sonrisa burlona que se que ella odia

"¿no fue evidente?" pregunto ella volviendo a sentarse donde estaba… yo solo le sonreí mas…"si… voy a salir… ¿algún problema?"

'¿Algún problema?... no claro que no… bueno talvez uno… ¡¡¡¡¿Quién demonios se atreve a invitarte a salir! Además para que quieres salir si me tienes justo enfrente de ti… no necesitas más, si quieres caminar tan solo dime e iremos juntos y…' eso y mucho mas fue lo que pensé en ese momento, pero yo tenia orgullo y no iba a reclamar nada así que con la misma sonrisa y voz despreocupada conteste

"en realidad no" ella se quedo observándome un momento

"bueno ya sabes que voy a salir así que…" me señalo la salida, al parecer quería que me fuera

"¿quieres que me valla?" me hice el desentendido

"¿no es obvio?"

"dijiste que pasara a las nueve… creo que aun tenemos tiempo" señale con indiferencia

"si pero si no lo has notado no estoy vestida para una fiesta formal ¿o si?… necesito arreglarme y eso lleva tiempo"

"pero porque si te vez hermosa" la verdad si pensaba eso, pero con el tono irónico que lo dije dudo que alguien me lo creyera

"o si… te creo" respondió también irónica "ahora podrías irte… mañana podemos continuar"

"no… estoy a gusto donde estoy… pero por mi no te incomodes has lo que tengas que hacer que yo no te interrumpiré"

"dios eres despreciable" dicho esto se levanto y camino hasta llegar a donde yo creí era su dormitorio.

Yo me levante tranquilamente de donde estaba sentado y camine hacia donde ella había entrado, al llegar solo me recargue en el marco de la puerta sin entrar de lleno a la habitación. Efectivamente era su recamara, ella se encontraba hurgando entre su gran armario, sacando ropa a diestra y siniestra y aventándola descuidadamente a la cama, no parecía haber notado mi presencia.

"saldrás con Marco, ¿verdad?" pregunto fijando mi mirada en ella

"¿eh?" exclamo algo sorprendida al verme, pero después regreso a lo que hacia

"dijiste que irías a una fiesta formal… solo él te podría llevar a un lugar tan aburrido" sonreí al notar que la moleste

"si… saldré con Marco, pero eso a ti no te importa" respondió con enfado

"no… claro que no me importa… pero supuse que eras alguien con mas expectativas"

"lo soy"

"y lo demuestras saliendo con un viejo cascarrabias que solo el importan las apariencias"

"algo que estoy segura tu llegaras a ser… y ya dije que eso a ti no te importa" contesto molesta

"estoy seguro que el idiota incluso es casado" dije tratando de hacer cizaña

"lo es" respondió con simpleza "supongo que su esposa salio y es por eso que me llama"

"¿lo sabes y aun así sales con él?" pregunto extrañado

"al menos él si es sincero" dijo por fin sacando el que parecía ser el atuendo adecuando

"por favor el solo quiere llevarte a la cama… eso es todo"

"no sería diferente a ti" respondió con indiferencia cosa que me molesto

"o talvez ya lo hizo…" sonreí burlonamente "talvez te gusto tanto que no puedes dejarlo" ella me miraba, parecía extrañada y molesta, cosa que no entendí, mas solo contesto

"talvez" y dicho esto me dio la espalda para dejar el vestido en la cama… sin embargo esa respuesta me hizo hervir la sangre en una furia muy ajena a mi

"¿y que te hizo?..." pregunte por fin entrando a la habitación caminado lentamente hacia ella "te prometió amarte eternamente, prometió que se divorciaría y se casaría con tigo…" y justo cuando estuve detrás de ella acerque mi boca a su oído para susurrarle "… o talvez te hizo gemir tanto que terminaste gritando MI nombre" logre distinguir como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente

"¿Cómo te atreves?" se dio vuelta tratando de acertar un golpe pero rápidamente tome sus muñecas imposibilitándole moverse, y con algo de fuerza la tire en la cama conmigo arriba de ella

"¿te gusto?... ¿te gusto hacerlo con él?" sus ojos estaba abiertos a mas no poder, además estaba sumamente asustada "dime que te beso primero… los labios, el cuello, el pecho… tus senos… ¿dime?" acerque mi rostro a ella para poder hablarle justo a su oído

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto tratando de parecer molesta pero el temblor en su voz denotaba su miedo

"Dime… ¿te hizo gemir, gritar, o talvez pedir por mas?" me acerque a su rostro viendo fijamente eso carnosos labios que tanto había deseado tener "no te preocupes… yo te haré sentir aun mas" y dicho esto la bese… con una salvajina y pasión que ni yo mismo sabia que poseía… creo que incluso la lastime pero no me importaba, llevaba guardando mucho tiempo todo mi deseo y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Ella trataba de liberarse forcejeando con sus manos, pero estas aun estaba presas en las mías, así que para que no me molestaran, las lleve arriba de su cabeza y con eso las acomode de tal forma que solo las tuviera que detener con una mano mientras con la otra comencé a palpar su piel metiéndola debajo de aquel espantoso suéter.

En su desesperación por tratar de liberarse tomo la única opción que le había dejado… mientras mi lengua recorría su boca ella la atrapo entre sus dientes apretándolos mas de la cuenta lo que hizo que de inmediato alejara mi rostro de ella

"suéltame" me ordeno con su porte recuperado pues ya no había temor solo un gran enojo.

"no… me gustas mas así" y sin hacerle caso comencé a besar su cuello

"te digo que me sueltes" forcejeando

"no te haré daño" respondí sin siquiera separarme de su cuello

"¡¡¡no quiero hacer esto!" grito un tanto irritada

"te prometo que te va a gustar" respondí mientras levantaba el suéter que me estaba estorbando

"HAO SOY VIRGEN" grito ya desesperada

"¿Qué?" pregunte de inmediato, creyendo haber escuchado mal

"soy virgen" las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos "nunca me he acostado con nadie… ni una vez…" y ya sin evitarlas sus lagrimas fluían libre… la había vuelto a hacer llorar "… y no quiero acostarme contigo…" termino

La mira un momento… me di cuenta que casi la violó… por dios, en que monstruo me había convertido para hacer algo así… estaba loco por los celos que no me di cuenta de lo que hacia. La solté y de inmediato me levante aun la veía… estaba agitada y llorando y me sentí muy culpable.

"yo…" trate de explicarme pero nada coherente salía de mi boca, yo jamás quise hacer eso, pero lo hice y no sabia porque, sin poder darme una explicación y mucho a menos a ella Sali corriendo de su departamento.

_("¿que paso después?" pregunto al sentirme curioso. Sabes es como si Hao me estuviera hablando de otra persona… y es que todos sabemos que es un patán… hasta el mismo lo sabe, pero también sabemos que tiene sus limitas_

"_pues nada… nuestras reuniones para terminar el caso después de eso solo fueron dos mas y en la biblioteca, ganamos y después actuamos como si no nos conociéramos, jamás volvimos a cruzar palabra alguna…" se ha terminado otro cigarro y de inmediato saca otro… esa actitud es rara en él… no tiende a fumar tanto. "al acabar la universidad cada uno siguió su camino y no supimos mas el uno del otro…" _

"_y después de tanto tiempo… ¿aun sientes algo por ella?" y es que ¿Qué no sé supone que el tiempo todo lo cura?_

"_sabes… a veces creemos que por el simple hecho de no poder ver a alguien lo puedes dejar de quererla… pero eso es mentira, la verdad que cada persona deja una huella en tu vida, ya sea compañerismo, amistad, enemistad amor o desamor… eso no se borra…" sonrió nuevamente soltando el humo de su nuevo cigarrillo "yo creí que la había olvidado, paso tanto tiempo y estuve con tantas personas que creí que ella tan solo formaba parte de mi pasado… que talvez estuve enamorado de ella… pero que eso ya había terminado… pero cuando te prendas tanto a alguien… cuando sabes que es la persona con la que deberías pasar tu vida… tan solo falta volver a verla para darte que todos aquellos sentimientos que creías enterrado regresen con la misma y hasta a veces con mas fuerza que antes"_)

¿Recuerdas que una vez me mencionaste que había perdido un juicio y quien me había derrotado era una chica?… pues era ella… Jeanne es la única persona que ha logrado vencerme en un caso.

Hace dos años creo me había contratado para llevar un caso, al parecer unos niños ricos al sentirse omnipotentes habían violado a unas niñitas hijas de uno de sus empleados, en el juicio que se llevo contra ellos había logrado salir sin problemas pagando una fianza, claro bastante cuantiosa, el padre sabiendo que la ley no le haría justicia la había decidido tomar por sus propias manos, así que tomo una arma y disparo contra ellos, logro matar a uno de ellos, además de herir al abogado de ellos.

Así que fue requerido para ver que ese hombre fuera sentenciado a la inyección letal. Lo que no me esperaba fue que el día en que se llevaría a cabo la primera sesión mi corazón latió de forma descontrolada al verla entras por la puerta del recinto, con su elegante traje sastre, su cabello recogido sus tacones altos, toda ella tan bella como siempre y como nunca…

Pero si ese día mi corazón latió a mil por hora, el día que apareció justo en la puerta de mi hotel mi corazón paro. Hay justo frente a mi, estaba la mujer que supuestamente ya no quería y aun así no sentía latir mi corazón. Justo el día anterior al alegato final

"¿Puedo entrar o me vas a dejar aquí todo el día?" pregunto son su sonrisa socarrona haciéndome sentir como un tonto al quedar sin habla al verla ahí.

"pasa" dije simplemente haciéndome aun lado para que ella entrara.

"valla Hao Asakura tu siempre has sabido como vivir" señalo ella mientras exploraba con la mirada mi suit. Yo simplemente cerré la puerta y camine para sentarme en la sala recibidor que tenia mi suit

"¿Hasta cuándo harás eso?"

"¿que?"

"decir mi nombre completo"

"¿quieres que solo te diga Asakura?"

"Puedes llamarme Hao… después de todo tenemos confianza" sonreí burlonamente

"si mal no recuerdo el tiene confianza eres tu, no yo" me respondió a la defensiva

Si… aun no olvidaba lo que ocurrió en su departamento.

"y… ¿a que debo el honor de tenerte aquí?" pregunte cambiando el tema

"pues quería hablar con tigo acerca del caso" dijo por fin tomando asiento frente a mi

"sabes que eso no se pude hacer… no esta permitido que los abogados hablen de un caso de esta manera" dije yo indiferente cerrando mis ojos con cansancio pues no había podido dormir bien

"lo sé… pero también se que eres el mejor" solté de repente ella haciendo que yo la viera… acaso este seria un comentario como el de la vez pasada

"¿Qué?"

"acepto mi derrota… soy idealista pero no por eso dejo el realismo aun lado, y la realidad es que… voy a perder…" la mire sorprendió, mientras ella desviaba su mirada de forma apenada, tragándose su orgullo… ¿acaso eran verdad sus palabras? "Mira ya revise todo, las evidencias, los videos, los argumentos de los testigos, la de los doctores, todo… y no puedo ganar" dejo de repente dejándose caer pesadamente en el respaldo del sillón "yo alego demencia temporal… pero la verdad es que ambos sabemos bien que el hombre sabia perfectamente lo que hacia" y por fin viéndome a los ojos me dijo "acepto que fuiste mejor que yo"

"y… y ¿solo venias a decirme eso?" la mire desconfiada, sabia que tenia otra intención

"sabes que no…" y ella me conocía bien "quiero pedirte que…" pero antes de que pudiera continuar la interrumpí

"mira preciosa si lo que quieres es que yo me deje ganar no lo haré" dije sabiendo sus intensiones

"pero Hao él…" nuevamente no la deje hablar

"lo sé… y créeme que yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su situación, pero a mi me pagaron para ganar esto y eso es lo que haré…"

"¡¡¡lo van a matar!" reclamo ella impaciente

"¡¡¡ya lo sé! Crees que no lo tengo en cuenta" conteste también molesto "pero soy abogado y mi trabajo es este y lo tengo que hacer me guste o no" después de eso nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, ella no dejaba de mirarme con enojo, pero eso no me iba a convencer

"entiendo… eres Hao Asakura… te mataría hacer una caridad" dijo ella con cinismo, y después suspiro con desgano y dijo "sabes… una vez me dijiste que mi profesión se trataba de hacer todo lo que fuera posible con tal de ganar… ¿lo recuerdas?"

"claro que si… pero no veo nada mas que puedas hacer" conteste intrigado

"lo hay"

"Y ¿Qué pude ser eso?

"sé que eres un hombre de negocios… y eso es lo que haremos" su actitud cambio a una muy confiada

"¿quieres hacer negocios conmigo?" me burle… ella no tenia nada que yo quisiese

"exactamente" sonrió aun mas

"y Qué me vas a ofrecer ¿dinero?"

"no… sé que no lo necesitas… además a ti no te motiva eso"

"entonces no creo que puedas ofrecerme algo mas"

"si puedo" sonrió ella

"no me interesa nada de ti" solté indiferente

"si te interesa"

"bueno si estas tan segura dime ¿Qué es eso que me interesa de ti?"

"yo"

"¿Qué?" realmente no entendí a que se refería.

"te ofrezco mi cuerpo esta noche con tal de que pierdas mañana" me sonrió confiada

"déjame ver si entendí" pedí de forma burlona "¿a cambio de que yo pierda mañana tu te acostaras conmigo?"

"exacto" sonrió mas

"y tu crees que eso es tan convincente como para que yo cambie de opinión" pregunte de forma engreída

"si" mas ella no parecía afectada por mi burla

"sabes a cuantas personas podría llamar en este momento que estarían dispuestas a pasar una noche conmigo sin pedir nada a cambio"

"no… no lo sé, pero estoy segura que son muchas… pero…"

"pero que…"

"pero hay una diferencias entre ellas y lo que te ofrezco"

"¿y cual seria esa diferencia?"

"que esas personas no son yo" expreso segura de si misma

"¿y a ti que te hace tan especial?" pregunte un tanto curioso

"que me deseas mas que a nadie"

"¡¡¡¿Qué!" cuestioné sorprendido ante tanta arrogancia, mas luego recupere la compostura y comencé a reír "¿y a ti quien te dijo eso?" solté después de calar mi risa

"nadie, solo lo sé… eres un hombre orgulloso que siempre consigue lo que quieres y talvez pienses que ya has tenido todo de mi… mi cariño, mi odio, mis ilusiones, mis decepciones, mi corazón, mi rencor…" me ve seriamente "incluso mis lagrimas has conseguido, y lo único que me quedaba era mi orgullo, pero como veras… te lo acabo de entregar… sin embargo no has podido tener lo único que desde un principio buscabas de mi… y es lo que te ofrezco ahora… después de esto ya podrás decir que has tenido todo de mi… y que me has humillado completamente… y se que eso es algo que tu deseas aun mas que ganar este juicio"

Me quede en silencio observándola ¿en verdad creía que yo deseaba humillarla? Bueno se que mis acciones no justificaban lo contrario, pero de ella no quería eso, yo en verdad la quería a ella.

"¿crees que quiero humillarte?" pregunte ya seriamente

"y que mas puedo creer… ¿Qué me amas?... créeme hace mucho entendí que esa no era opción… y es que simplemente tu no sabes amar" y sin mas ya no hubo palabras.

Talvez ella tenia razón y yo no sabia amar, digo por alguna razón nunca he tenido una relación duradera puesto que siempre era yo quien terminaba engañando o haciendo algo para acabar con las relaciones cuando ya me aburrían, pero si eso era verdad… ¿Por qué sentía tanto por ella?... ¿Por qué me dolía tanto que ella pensará eso de mi?...

"no creo que seas capaz de hacer algo como eso… eres demasiado mojigata para eso" solté tratando de acabar esa horrible situación

Sabia que su teatrito de mujer segura hubiera engañado a cualquier otro, pero no a mi, la conocía tanto… talvez su sonrisa y su tono de voz pudieran parecer verdaderas, pero el hecho de que se estuviera clavado las uñas en las rodillas me denotaba lo insegura y temerosa que estaba… no lo haría.

Me miro por fin quitando la estúpida sonrisa de seguridad que tenia, sus uñas estaba apunto de reventar su piel cuando de repente se puso de pie, creí que se iría, pero en vez de eso, se acerco a mi aun cuando sus pasos dudaban en continuar… y cuando por fin estuvo frente a mi, dudosa se sentó en mi piernas, sobre decir que yo estaba estático pues no sabia como reaccionar… tomo mi rostro con suavidad y con inseguridad acerco sus labios a lo míos mas cuando estaban casi rozándose se detuvo, creo que se iba a arrepentir pues ya no hizo movimiento alguno, cuando estuvo apunto de alejarse mis brazos reaccionaron y la atrajeron a mi… ella había comenzado eso y tendría que terminarlo.

El contacto estuvo lleno de tensión, solo nos besábamos mas no saciemos otro movimientos mis manos estaba quietas justo en el mismo lugar donde las puse al atraerla a mi, pero pronto sentí hervir mi sangre… ella tenia razón… la deseaba… la deseaba mas que a nada, había soñado muchas veces con ese instante… incluso había fantaseado con ella estando con otras mujeres al punto que siempre terminaba abofeteado cuando me confundía y en vez de decir el nombre de la chica decía el de Jeanne.

Mis manos deseosas ya recorrían aquel desconocido terreno, escocidas debajo de su ropa trabajaban sin que yo lo ordenase, mientras yo me daba cuenta que ya había tirado a la chica completamente en el sillón donde yo permanecía arriba de ella, todo eso sin siquiera una pizca de conciencia.

Y justo fue cuando recupere un poco de aquella conciencia que me di cuenta que no era exactamente como lo había soñado. Deje sus labios para poder palpar con ellos su cuello que escuche aquella respiración descontrolada, mas de lo necesaria, al punto de parecer que pronto iba a hiperventilarse. Mis manos al principio ansiosas se detuvieron al sentir aquel fuerte temblor que recorría a Jeanne, su reacción no tenia nada que ver con excitación… estaba asustada, aun mas que aquella vez en su departamento.

Y lo entendí aun cuando sus mas fuerte deseo era salvar a ese hombre, no estaba lista para hacer lo que pretendía, pero lo haría… sin embargo, era en verdad eso con lo que soñé… si quería estar con ella… pero no de esa forma, eso no era diferente a lo que iba a hacer en su departamento, si seguía así lo único que conseguiría sería alejarla esta vez totalmente de mi… y justo cruzo ese pensamiento fue cuando me detuve.

"vete" solté de pronto logrando así que su temblor cesara.

"¿Qué?" al parecer ella no entendí

"dije que te fueras" por fin me levante de ella dejándole libre y caminado hacia la puerta para abrirla y que ella se fuera

"pero…" trato de contradecirme mientras se levantaba

"ya tome de ti todo lo que quería… ahora vete"

"Hao yo…"

"por favor vete" perece que lo dije tan seriamente que sin reclamarme comenzó a caminar y solo pude oír un…

"adiós" cuando paso junto a mi.

-------Fin del recuerdo------

"Al día siguiente simplemente me deje ganar… al final de cuentas ya había perdido lo mas importante para mi… que mas daba un simple juicio" concluyo su historia dedicándome una extraña sonrisa.

"¿y no piensas luchas por ella?... ¿te diste por vencido así de fácil?" pregunte al desconocer a Hao pues el jamás se da por vencido

"y que me dices tu… te diste por vencido tan rápido que ahora escapas de tu amor casándote con el mió" señalo en un tono de burla

"¿de que hablas?" no entendí su comentario

"oh… lo olvidaba estabas tan ebrio que dudo que recuerdes que me confesaste que amabas a tu cuñado"

"¡¡¡¡¿Qué hice qué!" ¿Cuándo hice tal barbaridad?... dios no lo recuerdo… es horrible… siento mis mejillas enrojecer.

"bien no exactamente que lo amabas, pero tu reacción me lo acaba de confesar" se burlo de mi… dios soy un estúpido

"yo… yo…" trato de explicarme pero "es distinto" no puedo

"¿en que?... tu amas a alguien y no luchas por él" si fuera tan simple como el lo dice no habría problemas pero el olvida que mi hermana también ama a esa persona

"no quiero lastimar a Pilica… ella lo ama"

"pero el a ella no… y eso es tan notorio"

"Hao basta… sabes que ese es un caso perdido"

"bueno creo que ambos somos unos perdedores pero…" y antes de que pueda reaccionar siento como soy sujetado de la camisa de manera violeta y estrellado contra la pared "si le haces daño… no me importa de que forma, si la lastimas y la engañas o cualquier cosa que la haga sentir infeliz…" su voz es tan seria que me asusta, jamás me había hablado así "te mato"

Y sin mas me suelta y entra nuevamente a la casa… esto se esta complicado mas de que ya estaba.

Continuara…

N/A: perdón por el retraso, llevo meses sin actualizar pero espero que me perdonen es que estoy muy ocupada con la escuela…

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, espero no háblelos aburrido con este cap, si no les gusta esta pareja no se preocupen que ya casi no van a salir, y prepárense que las cosas se ponen interesantes desde el próximo capitulo pues Viena la boda…

Ahora solo quiero contestar unos review… y si alguien me falto por fa díganme para contestar cualquier duda o sugerencia. Y sigan dejándolos. Gracias.

Anniex-chan: Gracias por el comentario y si, los haré sufrir otro rato, peo al final todo se resolverá aunque debo confesar que un final feliz implica hacer sufrir a otros pero no se pude tener todo en esta vida… muchas gracias por leer por fa síguelo haciendo.

Amy: ssssiii aquí ta la secuela, y siento hacerlo tan lento pero es que la escuela absorbe mucho tiempo sobre todo si quieres buenas calificaciones, y es que necesito subirlas porque a horita son un asco. Gracias por leer

Aika Asakura: Gracias y si que malas que no avisan TT. me hace muy feliz que te guste y el final de oscar no te lo prometo porque capaz y la riego pero creeme que me esforzare muchísimo para que te siga gustando.

JunAsakura: Muchas gracias que linda eres y que bueno que te gusta la pareja de Haox Jeanne y es que somos pocas a quien le gusta esa pareja. Gracias de nuevo y sigue leyendo por fa.

Maki Tasui: Hay que honor que me escribas en serio que me siento alagada, quiero que se pasa que mi también me encantan tus fics aunque no te he podido dejar review pero en cuanto pueda (la escuela absorbe) lo haré porque me encanta. Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten mis fics y claro que después de tanto sufrimiento debe haber una recompensa solo espérala porque Horo no se va a quedar quieto… bueno al principio si pero… ya lo veras. Otra vez gracia por leer (que casualidad yo también bajo imágenes de HoroxLen… pero mis hermanos me las borran UU)

Pilikita y Kolorito: Hola que gusto que me escribas me alegra que te guste el fic, (ya que estamos aquí para cuando actualizas el de "llamadas telefónicas" y el de "gigoló" ¿no podrías darle continuación es que me encanto) bueno ese no era el caso y claro que me uno aunque no se bien aun manejar esto y es que hace tiempo que no explico bien la pagina solo por fa dime donde firmo y lo hago. Gracias otra vez.

Kelpie: eres muy sincero gracias, y tratare de que este si tengo un final feliz como todos queremos.

Risa Haradaa: Bueno contestando el review que me dejaste en el anterior fic, si es este la continuación de amor imposible, espero que te guste tanto como el otro porque tienes razón eso no se podía quedar así… y bueno no he actualizado con tanta frecuencia como el anterior pero créeme que lo voy a acabar. Y aquí esta la continuación Muchas gracias por leer.

Yasha Yagami: NNNOOO, no quiero que te lances del ISSTE (no te preocupes si se lo que es, tmb soy mexicana) te prometo que esta vez no te haré casi llorar… (creo ¬u¬)

Jiannetsuke-TAK: GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCCCIIIIIIIAAAAASSSSSSSS Créeme que siempre que veo que tu me escribes me da mucho gusto, me alegran mucho tus review, es que tu siempre me has apoyado desde el anterior fic, eres muy amable (snif… me dan ganas de llorar) me alegra que no te moleste la pareja, es que a mi me gusta bastante u. y la verdade es que el hecho de que este desde el punto de vista de Horo si me lo complica porque se supone que el es mas distrito, y un tanto inocente y como que no logro enfocarme bien con él pero bueno lo tendré que superar. Bueno de nuevo mil gracias y por fa no dejes de escribir créeme que tus review me levantan mucho el animo

Karenu Kiyoto: no te preocupes haré todo lo posible porque ellos estén juntos, porque se ama y así debe ser. Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review u

Makita: ¡¡que distinción! No en serio que te escriba alguien a quien admiras (y es que me encantan tus fics) te da mucha alegría. Bueno pasando al punto te agradezco tu review y fijate que no me habia fijado en lo de las notas de autor hasta que me lo comentaste, y tienes razón, sorry no lo note (eso ya lo dije) hasta que releí el fic, pero ya en este no aparecen, te agradezco mucho que me lo haya echo saber. Y gracias por leer

Horitazoldick: Muchas gracias… yo en realidad buscaba que el fic fuera más que ser infelices luego no, ser infelices luego no y se repite la ecuación xD … me agrado mucho tu review gracias

Lavance: ¿mi fanática? ¡¡Que honor! En serio que si me hace sentir muy bien espero que esos siguientes capítulos no te hagan cambiar de opinión, y me alegra que pienses que este fic no necesita Lemon porque eso no me sale UU. Y yo creo que claro que puedes escribir digo si yo lo hago cualquiera pude hacerlo, solo debes saber bien que quieres expresar en tus escritos y como lo tienes que explicar u (bueno eso nadie me lo pregunto, perdón se me fue, ni que yo escribiera tan bien). Muchas gracias de nuevo me gustan mucho tus review (me subes mucho la autoestima jeje(a nadie le hace mal eso))

Mhel: muchas gracias y perdón por hacerte esperar pero aquí ta la continuación.

Lady Tao: gracias que linda me da gusto que te agrade mi trabajo y déjame decirte que Hao también se va a meter en este fic pero esta vez para bien… bueno no digo mas porque eso es de otros capítulos, solo espero que no te moleste la pareja que le puse, por fa sigue leyendo y gracias por tus comentarios.

Dulce Caridad: gracias y claro que lo continuo tarde pero sin sueño y me encanta que te gusten mis fics… eres muy amable en decírmelo

Tomoyo: ya lo continué… el problema es cuando hago el otro capitulo pero no te preocupes de que lo acabo lo acabo… muchas gracias por tus review, y tenme paciencia porque me voy a tardar un poco, de todas formas me gusta que me presionen un poco eso me hace sentir que si les gusta lo que hago y me levanta el animo.

Yumi Yamira: Hola y muchas gracias por tus reviews me alegra que te gusten. Y veras se que lo correcto es Ren pero es que mi los nombres con R casi no me gustan como que me suenan muy toscos, y primero vi la serie y ahí lo nombraban como Len y se me quedo y si suelo ser muy detallada y no te preocupes hasta yo me desespero porque me tardo mucho pero no puedo evitarlo si no lo hago así no me gusta como queda, y en el próximo capitulo viene la boda y ahí podrás ver que pasara. Gracias de nuevo.

Hibari Usui: gracias y si el anterior fic debía acabarse así… es que un final feliz en ese hubiera sido muy forzado… gracias por tus animos y que bueno que te gusten mis fics

Chocolana: 18 de agosto ¿de que año? Jeje, no te creas me alegra que te gusten mis fics al principio creí que iban a ser muy malos… Y ya que te tengo aquí please continua el fic de "Todo por simple encargo" se que no he dejado review pero es que me gusta y hace mucho que no actualizas. Bueno espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes que los míos han sido un desastre. Cuídate mucho y gracias

Niacriza: jaja si a mi también me agrada hacerlos sufrir… jeje y no te preocupes por no dejarme review en el anterior lo importante es que los dejes en este XD… no te creas lo importante es que te gusto y gracias me subes el autoestima, y créeme en el siguiente capitulo todo se va a poner muy interesante.

Gabrielle Lanckester: Que bueno que te gusto en anterior… UU que malo que te aburrió, pero tratare de mejorar, espero que sigas leyendo y claro que me encantaría leer tu fic, ¿Cuándo lo subes?

Lady-Amaltea: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y no Jeanne también esta enamorada de alguien mas y si, ella era con quien estaba platicando Horo en el compromiso de Anna e Yoh y perdón es que la verdad a mi me gusta la pareja de Hao con Jeanne mas que con Lizerg u otros( de hecho es mi segunda pareja favorita… bueno mas o menos empatada con Anna e Yoh), además… bueno no me adelanto a las cosas, y no esperaras mucho porque la boda viene en el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste. Gracias de nuevo.

Luine Ear: muchas gracias a ti por leer y me alegra muchísimo que te gusten mis fics y gracias por darme ánimos.

Miguel: Sorry me he perdido mucho estos días y ya no nos hemos encontrado, perdón pero tengo cada vez menos tiempo, espero que este capitulo te guste. Solo una cosa, la verdad es que solo Horo nunca había podido hacer lo que el quería, a diferencia con Len que antes de conocer a Horo el podía hacer su voluntad a diestra y siniestra. Bueno espero coincidir pronto contigo y claro que no te he bloqueado solo que no me he podido conectar. Cuídate mucho y gracias

Lucy Tao: Muchas gracias, y ¿tu favorito?... me haces muy feliz espero que este no te decepcione, y lo de Len… pues sabes yo creo que si era mejor porque se me esta haciendo un poco mas difícil ponerlo al punto de vista de Horo, pero ya lo empecé así, así que tengo acabarlo bien.

ZlPrOX: que bueno que te gusten mis fics, gracias, y aquí esta la actualización asi que ya puedes descansar… muchas gracias

Jul-Tao: muchas gracias que bueno que te guste, pero es que a mi casi no se me da eso del Lemon, me sale muy forzado y créeme que no me salen bien, en serio en eso soy mala…

Miharu Tomoe: Gracias que linda… y si, mis fics son tristes, cosa rara porque cuando comencé a escribir hacia algo de comedia, pero bueno creo que esta historia se presta mas para llorar… y no te preocupes haré todo porque haya un "Final Feliz". Gracias otra vez.


	4. Capítulo 3

Antes de que empecen a leer quisiera aclarar que este fic pero mas este capitulo en particular esta un poco relatado distinto a lo que fue "amor imposible", pero creo que es por que quiero darlo como si fuera el punto de vista de Horo, que me parece una persona mas distraída por eso no da mucho detalle a lo de alrededor si no mas a si mismo, notaran que se pierde en sus pensamientos desviándolos del punto al que quiere llegar, también me parece que es alguien que no piensa mucho las cosas y que dice lo que piensa, por eso en ocasiones lo que piensa es lo que dice (no es que lo haya repetido por equivocación).

Bueno sin mas… aquí va el fic que lo disfruten y manden sus comentarios:

Capitulo 3

Tal vez la vida es una ironía, talvez un día me despierte de este extraño sueño donde he estado viviendo y me ría a carcajadas… o talvez llore de la desesperación. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ame tanto? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que sentí mi cuerpo arder tanto? Y una mejor pregunta ¿con quien?...

Solo con él… no debió ser así… yo no debía amarlo… para mi debió ser un persona mas… pero lo ame a pesar de ser la persona mas prohibida para mi…

"Horo" escucho una voz femenina hablándome dulcemente "Horo Horo… despierta" no puede ser mi hermana pues ella nunca habla de esa forma "Horo despierta por favor" por fin abro los ojos y puedo ver la silueta de la mujer mas bella que he visto en mi vida

"Jeanne…¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto con voz adormilada aun tratando de ajustar mis ojos a la luz

"Disculpa que haya entrado sin permiso… pero llame varias veces y no me contestaste y me preocupe un poco" su preocupación se refleja en los ojos.

Dios yo debería amar a esta mujer, es casi perfecta: es hermosa, inteligente, detallista, dulce, compasiva y se preocupa en sobremanera por los otros… entonces ¿Por qué no me puedo quitar al niño mimado de la cabeza?... esta mujer merece a alguien que la ame… y conozco quien lo hace pero… pero no quiero estar solo… ya no…

Solo atino a sonreírle para calmarla "lo siento es que tengo un sueño muy pesado" ella me sonríe de vuelta… definitivo podríamos engañar a cualquiera "¿necesitas decirme algo?"

"o si… bueno a Pilica se le ocurrió la idea de ir de compras al centro de la ciudad y quiere que la acompañe…"

"o dame unos minutos para darme una ducha y…" por lo regular no me gusta ir con mi hermana de compras pues únicamente te usa de burro de carga es por eso que no puedo dejar sola a Jeanne con ella.

"o no… no te preocupes, ya antes me habías dicho que no te gustaba ir de compras con tu hermana… además quiero que descanses sé bien que no has dormido bien en estos días"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" esta chica si que es preceptiva

"pues… por las grandes ojeras que tienes y además el otro día te quedaste dormido en el comedor, mientras desayunábamos… casi te ahogas con el cereal" me dice entre risas por lo que yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme de la pena

"lo siento yo…" trato de excusarme "yo la verdad espero que apenarte…"

"no te preocupes esa es una parte de lo que me gusta de ti…" habla al comprender mis intensiones

"Jeanne… yo no soy alguien refinado, y mucho menos elegante… soy algo torpe, y por lo regular quedo en ridículo o en su defecto dejo en ridículo a quien esta conmigo… yo…" siento un dedo en mi labios que me impide hablar.

"sé que no eres elegante ni refinado… pero yo nunca estuve contigo por eso… estoy contigo porque eres honesto y amable… además de que me haces reír…" sé que sus palabras son sinceras, sin embargo lo ultimo que quiero es arruinarle al vida a esta persona atándola a mi "si una palabra describiera mi vida, esa seria la hipocresía… y estoy cansada de ella… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día que decidimos casarnos?"

"¿Qué mi hermana era una loca pero que no te haría daño?" pregunte sin recordar a que se refería… lo acepto soy algo tonto

"no…" responde alegre "me dijiste: 'no te puedo ofrecer felicidad eterna… porque ni siquiera sé si eso exista… sin embargo puedo ofrecerte apoyo cuando sientas que te hundes en al tristeza… no puedo prometerte que nunca lloraras… pero puedo prometerte que siempre tendrás un hombro en al cual recargarte… no puedo ofrecerte todas las respuestas… pero puedo ofrecerte el escuchar todas tus dudas… y por ultimo… no puedo ofrecerte amor… pero puedo ofrecerte compañía' y eso fue lo mas sincero que he escuchado toda mi vida" me sonríe mientras toma mi mejilla "y esa ha sido la mejor propuesta que alguien me ha hecho"

Sonrío al recordar eso… y yo que pensé que solo había dicho tonterías ese día…

"y yo acepto eso de ti… si tu aceptas lo mismo de mi" me dice mientras acerca su rostro a mi… nos besamos… para ser sinceros nosotros no hacemos esto de forma seguida, de hecho debe ser la cuarta o quinta vez que lo hacemos desde que comenzamos la relación… ¿y saben por qué?... porque lo único que hago al besarla es compararla con los labios Ren y eso no es justo para ella.

Despegamos nuestros labios de forma lenta. Siento un hueco en mí al saber que esos labios no me satisfacen pero aun así sonrió… que más me queda que eso.

"mmmhhjjj" escucho al alguien aclarándose la garganta de forma forzada. Volteo hacia la puerta

"Joven Ren" exclama con sorpresa mi prometida al verlo ahí parado.

"siento interrumpirlos" dice con un voz fría lo cual no lo hace muy convincente "Pilica me pidió que la buscara… parece que saldrá con ella" si las miradas mataran Ren ya habría acabado con ella… por favor quita esa mirada… ella es muy perceptiva y se podría dar cuenta… además tu no tienes derecho a tener celos…

"o bien en seguida bajo… ¿usted nos acompañará?"

"En realidad no disfruto de ir de compras con mi esposa" su voz y su mirada muestran tanta ira que me da miedo.

"en tal caso mejor me voy… Horo también quería avisarte que tus amigos han salido, al parecer solo tu y el joven Ren estarán en la casa… así que por favor descansa un poco" dicho esto sale de la habitación… sin embargo hay un problema Ren no lo hizo… ahora esa mirada de desprecio que antes se dirigía a Jeanne esta sobre mi.

Lo miro para hacerle frente a su mirada… esta enojado… lo sé… pero no tengo porque darle explicaciones… él es solo mi cuñado… además Jeanne es mi prometida, sería ridículo que le explicara porque bese a mi prometida.

"tengo un poco de sueño si no te molesta cierra la puerta cuando te vallas" dicho esto me tiro nuevamente en mi cama y me tapo completamente con las cobijas. Después de unos segundo escucho la puerta cerrarse… se ha ido así que ordeno a mi corazón regresar a su ritmo normal.

"tu también tienes un cuarto interesante" su voz vuelve a sorprenderme ¿Qué no se fue?

"Ren…" exclamo quitando todas las cobijas de encima "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"dijiste que cerrara la puerta cuando me fuera… pero nunca dijiste a donde tenía que ir… así que decidí venir aquí" dice con simpleza, su mirada se ha relajado.

"pero por lógica se puede entender que me refería a que te fueras a un lugar diferente a este" explico molesto… su presencia me incomoda

"¿quieres que me valla?" pregunta indiferente mientras su mirada recorre mi habitación

"¿no es evidente?" respondo con sarcasmo

"no… no me gusta que me hablen con rodeos, si quieres decirme algo solo dilo y ya" por dios es que eso ni siquiera tengo que decirlo. "primer lugar… primer lugar… valla parece que eras bueno en algo" habla con su sarcasmo al cual me estoy acostumbrando. Parece que ve el estante con trofeos que gane en el pasado

"si bueno… eso fue hace mucho tiempo… solo son cachivaches" trato de sonar indiferente "ya no practico el snowboarding"

"si son cachivaches ¿Por qué no simplemente los tiras?" su pregunta sin duda tiene las intensiones de enfadarme… y lo logra

"que te importa… demonios porque no simplemente te largas y me dejas dormir en paz" digo molesto volviéndome a tirar en mi cama dándole la espalda… ya le dije que se fuera así que no se puede quejar de que no fui directo

Lo oigo moverse pero no se dirige a la puerta… para mi frustración se sienta en mi cama… siento sus manos en mi cara las cuales me obligan a verlo de forma suave… el cambio en su mirada es abrumador… pareciera que brilla, sus ojos se ven tan calidos y su sonrisa dulce ilumina su rostro ¿Qué pretenderá?

"¿En verdad quieres dormir en estos momentos?" me pregunta con suavidad acercando su rostro al mió

"R… Ren… ¿a…¿a que te refieres??" pregunto de forma temblorosa, sigo sin entender que quiere

"ya escuchaste a Jeanne… estamos solos… sólo tu y yo… nadie mas nos molestara… no crees que podríamos hacer algo mas interesante" su sonrisa se curvea un poco… si que se ve sexy así… sus labios se rozan con los mió

A ver… cerebro funciona un poco y piensa… Dios Ren como quieres que piense si haces eso… a ver… no hay nadie en casa… solo él y yo… sin nadie que nos moleste… mmmmm… mmmmm… mmmmm… solo él y yo… mmmmm… mmmmm… ¡¡¡¡a ya entendí!!!!

…

…

…

…

…

"¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" valla Ren si que tiene pulmones, no ha dejado de gritar cada vez que desciende y eso que es la quinta vez que lo hace… bueno cada vez logra mejorar su equilibrio pero su detención sigue siendo pésima.

A decir verdad Ren tuvo una gran idea… además yo soy el anfitrión así que no era justo que dejara que Ren se aburriera en la casa, y como parecía interesado en mis trofeos se me ocurrió traerlo a la colina a practicar un poco de snowboarding. Pero la verdad es que no es lo suyo… la primera vez bajo rodando, la segunda también… y en la tercera, cuarta y quinta ha logrado permanecer parado en la tabla pero…

"Auch" lo escucho quejarse cuando vuelve a detener su descenso con la cara.

"Ren…" corro hasta donde esta tirado en la nieve "Ren ¿estas bien?" digo ayudándole a levantarse.

"¿bien?" pregunta al estar de pie… no se porque pero su voz parece algo molesta "¿bien?... ¡¡¡¿BIEN?!!!" bueno si esta muy molesto "¡¡¡¿Cómo demonios voy a estar bien?...¿que acaso estas ciego?!!!... ¿no viste como demonios termine?… tengo nieve en los oídos, tengo nieve en los ojos, tengo nieve en la ropa… demonios tengo nieve en el trasero… dime ¿tu crees que estoy bien?"

"pues no eres muy bueno, lo acepto, pero mejoraras con la practica"

"oh no…" dice con enojo "yo no vuelvo a hacer eso… ¿entiendes?... yo no pienso volver a actuar de bola de nieve humana"

"vamos Ren… esta fue tu idea porque ahora quieres rendirte" digo con gracia… la verdad se ve lindo molesto

"¡¡¡¡¿Mi idea?!!!!" grita sorprendido "¡¡¡¡¿En qué maldito momento te dije que yo quería hacer esto?!!!!"

"pues bueno no lo dijiste concretamente, pero lo diste a entender" digo rascándome la cabeza… si, eso entendí yo

"¡¡¡Yo jamás te di a entender esto!!!"

"Claro que si" contesto defensivamente "dijiste que estábamos solos en casa así que era evidente que seria aburrido permanecer ahí y además estabas viendo mis premios..." era evidente que estaba sugiriendo esto… me detengo un momento a verlo… si no fuera porque es imposible podría asegurar que veo un aura muy oscura a su alrededor… ¿Por qué esta tan enfadado si esto es muy divertido?

"eres… un… verdadero… ¡¡¡IMBÈCIL!!!" dios casi me deja sordo "cuando te dije eso yo jamás pensé en esto" ¿a no?... entonces ¿en que?

"¿a no?... entonces ¿en que?"

"piénsalo idiota… usa esa cosa que llamas cerebro… estábamos solos… en casa… solo tú y yo… sin nadie mas… en tu habitación solo tú y yo… en tu cama solo tú y yo… muy cerca TÚ y YO… dime ¿no se te ocurre algo que pudimos hacer ahí?... ¿tú y yo SOLOS?... y no me refiero a jugar matatena" bien el chico es sarcástico y esta enfadado… así que tendré que pensarlo mejor…

A ver… en mi casa… en mi habitación… en mi cama… sólo él y yo (eso me quedo muy claro)… mmmmm… mmmmm… sólo el y yo… mmmmm… mmmmm… mmmmm… ¡¡¡AH!!!... … … … ah… … creo que metí la pata.

"Ren yo…" no puedo evitar sonrojarme al entender ya que quería Ren "Lo siento yo no…" lo veo sonrojarse a él también "pero Ren…"

"Lo sé…" me interrumpe "Sé que no era la mejor idea… de hecho era la peor… pero yo… no puedo evitar sentirme así… cuando te vi con ella… yo… yo estaba tan enfadado… tenia tantos celos que quise ser ella para tener derecho a estar contigo… y cuando ella dijo que estaríamos solos fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente… volver a estar junto a ti… lo siento" su mirada se pierden en el suelo… esta apenado… acepto que no era la mejor idea el volver a estar juntos, pero a decir verdad, si me hubiera percatado de sus intenciones antes... dudo mucho que lo hubiera rechazado.

"lo siento Ren… sabes que no soy muy perceptivo" digo apenado

"si bueno… eres algo despistado y un tanto inocente… esas cosas me gustan de ti así que no puedo quejarme" dice dándome la espalda para volver a soltar un suspiro "supongo que esto es mejor… digo si volvemos a la realidad lo que yo pretendía es algo muy inadecuado a nuestra situación" de pronto comienza a caminar

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto siguiéndolo

"aun tengo nieve en el trasero así que quisiera deshacerme de ella" me responde sin voltear dirigiéndose a la viejo café del lugar… en realidad esto es un centro turístico, no es buena temporada para que haya turistas pero la gente del lugar acostumbra venir en estas épocas… supongo que Ren estaba enfadado no solo porque no entendí lo que quería si no que lo traje a este lugar donde no ha dejado de hacer el ridículo frente a tanta gente… pero no puede negar que es divertido aquí.

"Horo Horo Usui… benditos los ojos que te ven" escucho la conocida voz del viejo señor Ishida. Cuando era mas joven, ósea cuando estaba en la preparatoria, solía venir muy seguido aquí para practicar.

"Señor Ishida, es un gusto volver a verlo" sonrió para saludarlo al tiempo que le indico con la mano a Ren donde esta el baño

"muchacho hace años que no te veía por aquí…" me dice el hombre, en realidad es una persona muy amable, en mis viejos tiempos siempre tomaba una taza de chocolate cuando acaba de practicar, y este hombre que es el dueño siempre me atendía… es todo un personaje…

"lo siento es que hacia tiempo que no practicaba… usted sabe fui a la universidad en Tokio y luego…" no pude hablar al recordar aquello

"si… supe del accidente de tus padres… lo siento" dice sinceramente

"no se preocupe… ya estoy bien" sonrió, el me corresponde para luego

"y ¿Cómo esta eso de que te nos casas?" pregunta contento

"¿no recibió mi invitación?" cuestiono preocupado, estaba seguro que lo puse en la lista de invitados

"claro que la recibí muchacho pero es que no me lo creo… es que eres tan joven" tengo 28 años y aun cree que soy joven… jeje, es lo bueno de tener cara de niño. Veo que Ren regresa.

"Señor Ishida permítame presentarle a Ren Tao… es el mi cuñado"

"oh… así que tu eres el esposo de la señorita Pilica" pregunta con alegría

"si soy yo… mucho gusto" Ren hace una reverencia con gran elegancia

"no si el gusto es mió jeje… siempre supe que esa niña tenia buenos gustos… aunque recuerdo que era algo escandalosa, pero supongo que cambio…" no, no cambio ni un poquito. "Bueno aunque me sorprendió el hecho de que tu hermana se casara antes que tu… ella también es tan joven…" y yo que pensaba que ya se le estaba yendo el tren

"¿usted los conoce bien?" pregunta Ren

"pues claro… bueno mas a este niño… antes solía pasar todas las tardes aquí… no había día que no viniera con su amigo el joven Choco… y es que este niño pintaba para ser un gran campeón… es mas yo podía jurar que un día seria campeón mundial de ese deporte… el nowboar o que se yo como se diga… no había nadie que lo superara… a decir verdad cuando me dijo que iba a dejarlo me pareció la mayor tontería del mundo, yo ya lo veía haciendo esos anuncios de televisión de bebidas refrescantes y cosas asi… pero bueno la gente debe cumplir con su deber familiar antes que nada" si… claro… uno tiene que cumplir con su deber… no tenia elección… ¿verdad? "tengo varias fotos de él en esa pared" señala la pared izquierda del recito… olvide que a él le gustaba tomar fotos mías cuando bajaba de las colinas altas… es curioso pero mis padres jamás fueron a ninguna de esas competencias y este hombre no falto a ninguna.

Que raro… hay mucha gente contemplando las fotos ahora… además de Ren y el señor Ishida debe ser como 15 personas más viéndolas… ahora me miran a mi… ¿Por qué me miran así?.

"¿Por qué me miran así?"

…

…

…

Definitivamente no debí preguntar… todos en el local me pidieron que diera una demostración… así que heme aquí… en uno de los descensos mas altos y empinados de todo el lugar… todos me lo pedían, me aplaudían y gritaban… incluso Ren parecían emocionado… ¡¡¡pero que nadie tiene sentido común!!!… hace años que no practico, ni siquiera había usado mi tabla hoy... me la había pasado vigilando que Ren no se matara… aunque Ren es un exagerando… casi se mata en el descenso que solo usan los niños… pero no se lo digan o se morirá de la vergüenza… bueno, eso no es el caso… el caso es que ahora el que se va a matar soy yo… sip, ese es el bendito caso, porque estoy comenzando a sentir mucho vértigo… repito hace años que no practico, por lo tanto hace años que no subía a esta cúspide, por lo tanto… estoy comenzando a pesar muchos mejor me aviento y a ver que pasa…

AAAHHH… un momento ya recuerdo como se hace esto… si esto es muy fácil…

Si esto es fácil… ya recuerdo… ya recuerdo porque me gustaba tanto… si yo amaba esto… la adrenalina, la emoción, el viento en mi cara, y la satisfacción de ser el mejor… yo era el mejor… yo… yo era… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuve que dejarlo?... no, mas bien ¿Por qué me hicieron dejarlo si era esto lo que quería?…

Todos me aplauden… están emocionados por verme… yo estoy emocionado… busco la mirada de Ren… él… ¿Por qué no parece emocionado?... mas bien parece confundido… ¿Por qué me mira así?.

…

Después de eso nos quedamos un momento mas en la vieja cafetería, las personas ahí me pedían consejos o me preguntaban cosas… todo el ambiente parecía muy alegre… o talvez casi todo… después de que bajara por la colina Ren no me volvió a hablar.

Aun ahora en el auto su actitud no ha cambiado, no me ha hablado, ni siquiera se ha dignado a darme una mirada… pareciera que esta molesto… pero no entiendo que razón tendría para estarlo… no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo… excepto claro mi metida de pata de la mañana… pero ya hablamos sobre eso y no creo que…

"¿Por qué lo dejaste?" su voz interrumpe mis pensamientos

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto tratando de suavizar el ambiente que de pronto se volvió muy pesado

"el snowboarding… ¿Por qué lo dejaste?" su voz suena fría y aun no me mira

"pues… es una larga historia ¿sabes?" trato de quitarle importancia al asunto

"es un largo camino" me contestas con seriedad… por fin me mira a los ojos, claro que no puedo mantener el contacto porque si no chocaría y la verdad no apetezco volver a tener otro accidente

"pues porque tuve estudiar… no tenia tiempo para las dos cosas… yo no soy tan listo…"

"y tu decidiste estudiar sabiendo que eras mejor en ese deporte que estudiando"

"bueno creo que estudiando me esperaba un mejor futuro y ya vez no me ha ido tan mal" trato de sonreír pero parece que mis respuestas no lo complacen

"también te hubiera ido bien en ese deporte…"

"bueno eso no lo puede asegurar nadie"

"ese hombre dijo que eras el mejor… todos esos premios que tienes en casa… lo que hiciste hoy" es extraño oir su voz sin ironía… mas bien parece serio "incluso el día en que nos conocimos en el café tu dijiste que adorabas ese deporte"

"si Ren pero entiende que tenia que estudiar" no comprendo a donde quiere llegar

"¿tenias?"

"si tenia" confirmo un poco molesto, esta conversación no me esta gustando

"¿y por qué tenias que estudiar?"

"no sé si lo sepas pero mis padres tenían un negocio que alguien tendría que atender un día"

"¿y por qué tenias que ser tu?"

"vez a alguien mas en la lista"

"¿Pilica?"

"Por favor esa niña no sabe ni cuidarse sola"

"y entonces tu fuiste el elegido" habla con sarcasmo, las cosas se están poniendo calientes

"si Ren, yo fui el elegido ahora que lo sabes ya puedes callarte"

"ósea que tu fuiste al que decidieron mandar a estudiar administración" afirma ignorando mi anterior petición.

"Demonios Ren a ¿donde quieres llegar?" pregunto ya alzando la voz y deteniendo el auto para hacerle frente.

"a que tu no querías estudiar… ¿no es verdad?"

"tu no sabes nada"

"no se mucho de tu pasado pero sé quien eres ahora… y puedo asegurarte que tu no querías estudiar…" oigo sus palabras pero ya no soy capaz de contestarle… el esta abriendo una herida que hacia mucho no sangraba… pero que tampoco cicatrizaba "tu querías seguir haciendo eso… eras el mejor y querías demostrarlo"

"ya no quiero hablar de eso"

"¿Por qué no se los dijiste?... ¿Por qué no les dijiste que querías hacer otra cosa?"

"no era la gran cosa… solo es un deporte"

"te equivocas para ti no era solo un deporte… era tu vida… era…" lo interrumpo antes de que pueda seguir hablando

"ya te dije que tu no sabes nada de eso"

"Pero se lo que paso hoy… dios debiste verte… tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa… Horo estabas feliz… jamás te había visto tan feliz como cuando bajaste por esa pendiente… podría jurar que tu rostro brillaba, tus ojos disfrutaban… ese era tu ambiente, tu perteneces a eso… yo solo podía observarte… y sentía una ganas enormes de llorar… me sentía tan feliz con tan solo ver la expresión en tu rostro… te veías feliz como nunca antes" nunca ante lo oí hablar con tal pasión

Demonios porque están saliendo mis lagrimas… porque si esto ya no debería dolerme

"Yo solo" trato de explicarle mientras mis lagrimas comienzan a afectar mi visión "yo solo… quería que se sintieran orgullosos de mi… solo quería hacerlos felices… ellos… ellos fueron buenos padres, yo vi como se esforzaban y como nunca nos desatendían, siempre jugaban con nosotros y eran buenos… yo solo quería que fueran felices"

"¿y tu felicidad?" me pregunta mientras siento como sus manos se posan en mi rostro "¿Por qué no piensas nunca en tu felicidad?"

"soy feliz" trato de convencerlo… o talvez trato de convencerme a mi mismo

"nunca piensas en ti mismo… siempre piensas mas en los demás que en ti mismo" sus dedos limpian con suavidad mi lagrimas "todos tus actos no van a beneficio tuyo si no de los que te rodean… ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz si nunca haces lo que realmente quieres?"

"siempre hago lo que quiero" respondo desviando mi mirada

"te equivocas… siempre hacer lo que consideras mejor para los demás… tu hermana… tus asociados… tus amigos… tu perro… tu prometida…" rápidamente regreso mi mirada a él… ¿Qué quiso decir? "Respondeme Horo… ¿te casas por qué tu quieres… o por qué consideras que es lo mejor para Jeanne?... que sin duda puedo ver que tiene el corazón roto" Ren es curioso, es bueno analizando los sentimientos de los demás, mas no sabe como interpretar sus propios sentimiento

"yo…" trato de contestar pero solo puedo quedarme callado pues ni yo mismo se la respuesta a eso

"¿Por qué no volviste a practicar una vez que terminaste la carrera?"

"Ellos murieron y todo se complico" respondo tratando de calmarme.

"¿y por que tu tuviste que responsabilizarte?"

"Por Dios Ren ¿quien mas lo iba a hacer?" digo algo molesto aun con lagrimas en mis ojos

"alguien mas… cualquiera"

"es muy fácil decirlo para ti…" le respondo ya molesto "tu no fuiste a quien criaron toda la vida diciéndole lo difícil que había sido tener esas empresas… no era a ti a quien cada noche en vez de contarle un cuento para dormir su padre le platicaba el trabajo duro que le costo todo lo que tenia… a ti nunca te dijeron que lo que mas feliz los haría seria que su hijo fuera quien controlara esas empresas en el futuro… tu no sabes lo que fue mi vida…" de nuevo las lagrimas fluyen con fuerza

"pero no tenias que ser tu… podía ser Pilica"

"Por favor esa quería vender la empresa" es la primera vez que me refieran a mi hermana tan despectivamente

"¿Por qué?" me pregunta sorprendido

"porque siempre ha sido así… siempre ha sido una niña caprichosa, siempre le cumplían todos sus deseos por mas entupidos que estos fueran, a ella le dejaban hacer lo que quisiera y nunca le prohibían nada, ella jamás supo lo difícil que fue para nuestros padres el tener lo que tenían, a ella solo le importaba ir de compras y tener el mejor celular del momento…" puedo notar como mi voz adquiere gran intensidad por la ira repentina que siento "…es por eso que nunca valoro el trabajo de nuestros padres" es la primera vez que digo esto que tanto tiempo tuve escondido

"pero…"

"ella ha cambiado mucho desde que esta contigo… pero antes ella solo hacia lo que se le venia en gana, nunca pensaba en los demás, siempre tuvo lo que yo mas quería… ella siempre fue libre… y yo la odiaba…" no puedo creer que esas palabras salgan de mi boca… pero ya no puedo mas "yo siempre la he envidiado… por que era libre… y yo no… y aun ahora…" mis lagrimas fluyen con fuerzas entre tristeza e ira "y ahora mas que nunca la envidio… porque tiene lo que yo mas quiero" detente boca no digas cosas que no debes "porque te tiene a ti" bien nada en mi cuerpo hace lo que quiero… mis ojos no dejan de llorar por mas que les ordeno detenerse, y mi boca dice lo que le ordeno que no diga… en definitiva soy un desastre

"¿Por qué?..." lo escucho preguntarme "¿Por qué siempre haces lo que los demás quieren?..." siento su labios en mi rostro parece que trata de enjugar mis lagrimas con besos "dime si yo te pido que seas mi amante… ¿lo harías?" de inmediato siento sus labios sobre los míos… sé que esto es prohibido pero respondo rápido a su beso...

Lento, calido, dulce y sin prisas… solo disfrutando el momento… siempre son así nuestros besos… dios como extrañaba esta sensación… se separa de mi… puedo verlo a los ojos aun cuando mis lagrimas no han parado… me mira con una ternura que desconocía en él, parece feliz… ¿estas feliz Ren?

"sé que estas enojado… pero también se que no odias a tu hermana… y no tienes que sentir envidia de ella…" besa mis labios rápida y dulcemente "ella solo tiene de mi un papel y una promesa vacía y sin amor… mas tu tienes mi corazón… te amo" eso hace que mis pensamientos dejen de ser claros… se confunden entre la sensación de alegría y la de culpa

Como deseaba escuchar eso… era lo que mas quería… nuevamente unimos nuestros labios… poco a poco las caricias que antes eran tímidas y lentas se van haciendo rápidas y apasionadas… esto no esta bien… esto no va por buen rumbo… tengo que detenerlo… si, tengo que hacerlo… y lo haré… pero… pero sólo un poco mas… sólo déjenme sentirlo un poco mas… sólo un poco mas…

…

…

…

Por fin mi habitación… como deseaba llegar a la protección que me da mi precioso cuarto… sin pensarlo mucho me tiro en la cama… mi cuerpo aun esta afectado… aun siento sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo y aun siento su cuerpo en mis brazos… toco mis labios… están hinchado, Ren los ha martirizado con mucho placer… parecía que quería quitarme la esencia de Jeanne hasta que solo quedara la suya.

Me siento como una prostituta barata… acabo de hacer el amor con Ren en la parte trasera de un auto… y lo he disfrutado en sobremanera… lo amo… y tenia mucho tiempo conteniendo ese fiero deseo de tenerlo… sé que no estuvo bien… que fue lo peor que puede haber hecho… pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía a la razón… yo solo quería estar con él… sentirlo, quererlo… que fuera mió y yo de él… que dijera mi nombre como si yo fuera lo único que existiera en su universo…

Que tonto, me estoy volviendo a excitar… debo tener cuidado pues aun siento mi cuerpo caliente… no debo provocarlo con pensamiento de ese tipo… será mejor que tome un baño para que me refresque la cabeza un poco…

El agua esta caliente… talvez debería remojarme con agua fría pero con este clima podría enfermar y no me gustaría estar enfermo en la ceremonia… ¡¡valla!! Que considerado me he vuelto, acabo de ser infiel a mi prometida y de lo que me preocupo de no enfermarme… soy un desastre.

Me veo al espejo… Ren tu también eres un inconciente… has dejado marcas por todo mi cuerpo… como crees que se lo voy a poder explicar a Jeanne… aunque supongo que esa era tu intención, conociendo tu forma de ser lo mas seguro es que hayas querido marcar tu territorio… pero no me preocupa tanto, dudo que Jeanne este ansiosa de compartir la intimidad con alguien a quien no ama.

Regreso a mi habitación y me visto… no tengo prisa así que lo hago con calma… que mas da… ya nada me importa.

Toc, toc, toc.

"pase" respondo sin pensar, después de todo ya estoy vestido.

"Horo Horo" es mi hermana quien ha llamado la puerta… genial como si no me sintiera ya miserable.

"Pilica… ¿ocurre algo?" me extraña su actitud, por lo regular nunca toca mi puerta antes de entrar…

"bueno si…"responde con algo de duda mientras cierra la puerta y camina para sentarse en mi cama aun lado mió. "yo… bueno yo… solo quería darte esto" me dice dándome un estuche de joyería.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto curioso

"ábrelo" me responde con alegría

Abro el estuche… son unos gemelos, son muy lindos parecen hechos de fina plata con una piedra negra en el centro… talvez obsidiana o algo así….

"¿Pilica?" trato de que me explique su inesperado regalo

"¿no los reconoces?" solo muevo la cabeza negativamente "eran de papá… los uso cuando se caso con mamá… fui al centro de la cuidad porque quería que los limpiaran para ti… estaban un poco oxidados por el tiempo… quería dártelos para que lo usaras mañana"

"pero Pilica"

"mi madre me los dio hace tiempo… me dijo que eran para cuando me casara…" ella se sonroja apenada "pensé en dárselos a Ren cuando nos casamos pero… bueno pensé que era mejor que tu los conservaras... después de todo tú eras el favorito"  
¿Qué?... de que habla si… "jajaja… lo siento ya no se ni lo que digo… es que estoy muy feliz porque tu por fin encontraste a alguien… jajaja" aun que ría no parece la misma

"¿Pilica ocurre algo?" esta no es la actitud común de mi Hermana

"¿Qué?... claro que no, ya te lo dije solo pensé que es lindo que tú encontraras una persona a quien amar y que te ame…" si supieras "digo eso es lo que todos queremos ¿no?... es el sueño de toda mujer encontrar a tu galante caballero que vendrá a ti y te amara de una forma loca y con todo su corazón y…"

"Pilica yo soy hombre" la interrumpo al notar que esa alusión no va dirigida a mi

"¿Qué?" parece que no se había dado cuenta "o perdón" se sonroja "lo siento es que estoy tan emocionada y… jajaja… ya sabes son algo despistada y…"

"¿Pilica que te preocupa?"

"¿Qué?... de que hablas yo no estoy pero…"

"no eres la misma de siempre… no tienes que fingir conmigo te conozco como nadie te conoce" su mirada se ha quedado en mi… pronto su mirada baja y sus manos se aferran a las cobijas de la cama… puedo ver que lo que mas quiere es llorar. "Pilica dime… por favor no hagas que me preocupe por ti" pido dulcemente mientras trato de reconfortarla acariciando su cabello.

Sin previo aviso se lanza a mi y me abraza con fuera y desesperación, comienza a llorar como cuando era una niña… yo solo puedo abrazarla y esperar a que me diga que le ocurre, no puedo forzarla a hablar, pero la conozco y sé que me lo dirá.

"él no me ama" anuncia entre sollozos "nunca me ha amado y parece que nunca me amara" su voz tiembla con amargura le duele… le duele mucho

"no es verdad" no me gusta verla llorar y si por detener sus lagrimas tengo que mentir… lo haré "el te ama solo que no es muy expresivo"

"no es verdad… él no me ama, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé y pareciera que todo el mundo lo sabe… nadie es directo conmigo pero siempre tratan de dármelo entender… sólo tú me lo dijiste de frente… sólo tú eres honesto conmigo… dime ¿acaso es tan notorio el hecho de que no me ama?" me pregúntame separándose de mi… nuestras miradas se encuentran, de sus ojos las lagrimas parecieran ser cascada… sé que no quiere que le mienta, pero como decirle la verdad… la abrazo nuevamente, para mi es una tortura el ver su sufrimiento… hermana si tu sufres yo sufro contigo…

"solo dale tiempo" es lo único que puedo decirle, si, dale tiempo… yo ya no te molestare mas… mis palabras solo logran hacerla llorar mas pues no son una negativa.

"Él esta enamorado de otra persona" mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente "él me lo ha dicho" ¿Qué le ha dicho?

"¿Qué te dijo?..." pregunto con angustia

"él me dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien mas" me respondió un poco mas tranquila pero aun con su voz quebrada

"ese infeliz" digo con resentimiento… como se atrevió a hacer eso, si no fuera por que… ya saben… yo mismo le rompería la cara al imbécil.

"en realidad yo lo provoque…" y tu tonta aun lo defiendes "el no quería decírmelo yo fui quien lo hizo enfadar"

"no lo defiendas tonta… ese infeliz no se…"

"pero es verdad…" me interrumpe mientras se abraza mas a mi "fue hace algunos meses…" ¿a qué no fue hoy? "… habíamos tenido días duros, el en su empresa y yo pues con lo nuestro… a decir verdad si yo hubiera estado en su lugar creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo…"suspira "él aun cuando estaba presionado nunca canalizaba eso hacia mi, siempre trataba de ser amable y detallista conmigo, y aun cuando estaba fastidiado se daba tiempo para cumplirme mis caprichos, mas yo que soy una tonta desconsiderada siempre descargaba todo con él… le gritaba o lo insultaba… pero el nunca se desquitaba… ja" la escucho reír con tristeza " y por mas ridículo que suene… eso me enfadaba mas… él que fuera extremadamente considerado, él que jamás pareciera molesto, el que cumpliera todos mis deseos… eso… eso no era un matrimonio mas bien parecía un padre mimando a su hija… y no solo eso… en la intimidad…" Pilica por dios no quiero saber de eso "…también pareciera que solo quiere complacerme a mi… que solo tenemos sexo por que soy yo la que lo deseo, él procura complacerme mas no parece que él desee algo de mi… y cuando… cuando él parece deseoso, cuando él toma la iniciativa pareciera que esta perdido, pareciera que esta conmigo pero pensando en otra persona, como si no fuera a mi a quien viera… y todo eso… todas esas dudas y frustraciones se acumularon, hasta que estallaron… se lo eche en cara una y otra vez, gritando y exigiendo respuesta… y logre que el perdiera la paciencia, el me respondió gritando y comenzó a reclamarme cosas también… hasta que en el furor de la pelea me lo dijo" sus lagrimas han vuelto a fluir, siento como mi pecho se humedece… sus recuerdos la hieren.

"Pilica" trato de consolarla… pero a veces el mejor consuelo no esta en las palabras… no le doy un consejo porque no me ha pedido ninguno, no le doy mi opinión porque no la necesita... solo puedo darle esto, un lugar seguro donde poder llorar y unos brazos que la abrazan para que sepa que no esta sola

"él me pidió perdón ¿sabes?... yo provoque todo y él fue quien me pidió perdón… y me dijo que era mentira lo que me dijo pero… lo conozco… y sé bien que no lo era…"

"¿Por qué lo aceptaste?" Pilica es orgullosa ¿Por qué acepto de vuelta a Len?

"¿Bromeas?…" pregunta con sarcasmo dolorido "él me ofreció separarnos si así lo deseaba" mis ojos se vuelven a abrir de la sorpresa "fui yo… yo fui la que le pidió que se quedara…" sus lagrimas caen con mas fuerza "le pregunte: '¿y esa persona te corresponde?' él solo desvió su mirada, no quería responder pero insistí así que él me contesto: 'esa persona me abandono… así que supongo que no', y yo olvidando todo ese orgullo del que alguna vez hice altanería le propuse, 'entonces no hay razón para que tu estés solo… ¿o si?'" Pilica… "solo lastima…" dice con alegría fingida "solo lastima es lo que le provoco… desde que lo conocí es lo único que he recibido de él… incluso cuando nos casamos… se bien que lo hacia por lastima… él fue quien concretamente me lo propuso, pero yo siempre de lo daba a entender… siempre se lo daba a entender… yo enamorada como entupida, y él amable como siempre"

Sus lágrimas salen nuevamente con energía renovada, pareciera como si se le fueran a acabar… Pilica… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te enamoraste de alguien que no te amaba?... ¿Por qué lo aceptaste si tu sabias que él solo te quería como una amiga?... Pilica.

"Horo Horo ¿tu crees que me merezco esto?" ¿Qué?

"claro que no tu no tienes la culpa"

"Yo creo que si… ¿sabes?... yo no soy buena… nunca lo ha sido, ni como hija, ni como hermana, ni amiga, ni esposa… en realidad yo merezco esto" confirma con gran seguridad

"Pilica no digas tonterías, tu siempre has sido muy buena persona" digo con rapidez

"te equivocas… yo siempre te envidie…" ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! "Desde que recuerdo yo siempre sentía mucha envidia de ti… tú eras el favorito… siempre estaban pendientes de ti, siempre pensaban en que era lo mejor para ti… a mi siempre me dejaban hacer lo que quisiera por que en realidad no les preocupaba… bueno eso pensaba…" se abraza otra vez de mi imprimiendo mas fuerza "sé que era una niña caprichosa que pedía cosas estúpidas pero solo era porque quería llamar la atención… quería que me hicieran el mismo caso que a ti, aun cuando tenia las mejores calificaciones, aun cuando me esforzarme por ser la mejor, aun cuando solo trataba de llamar su atención… aun así solo lograba decepcionarlos… mientras tu siempre los enorgullecías, aun cuando no fueras el mas listo, cuando no fueras el mejor… tu eras su orgullo" no es verdad ellos te daban libertad… que mas podías pedir "y muchas veces desee con todas mis fuerzas que tu los decepcionaras… que tuvieras mala suerte o que no hicieras lo que ellos querían… también quería que tu fueras muy infeliz… pero siempre era en vano… es mas cuando comenzaste salir con Hao yo estuve feliz, porque por fin ellos se enfadarían contigo… y aun que la principio fue así… aun así nunca dejaste de ser su favorito"

¿De que hablas?... yo no era su favorito, eras tú la que tenia lo que quería, eras tú a la que le permitían hacer todo, era tú a quien mas querían ¿no?.

"cuando ellos murieron, yo aun te guardaba rencor y por eso te insistí tanto en vender todo… sabia que eso no era lo que querían mis padres… porque siempre se esforzaron, pero si tu lo echabas todo a perder… entonces podría demostrar que tu no eras el mejor… que estaban equivocados al tener tanta fe en ti…"

"Pilica yo…" trato de hablar pero nunca pensé que mi hermana pensara eso.

"pero la equivocada era yo… tu eras muy capaz… de hecho eres el mejor… por que al pasar de la vida me di cuenta de que tu eras bueno… porque cuando mas sola me sentía, mas abandonada… cuando me esforzaba por llamar la atención, cuando mi corazón ya no daba para mas, eras tú… eras tú el que me abrazaba y me hacia sentir mejor, eras tú quien me daba palabras de aliento, el que me ofrecía sus brazos para no sentirme sola, y el que me ofrecía un lugar para llorar… aun cuando ni siquiera sabias por que eran mis lagrimas" Pilica "pero yo no veía eso, solo veía lo malo y te odiaba… y ahora me odio por eso… porque me di cuenta que estaba equivocada, y que era porque yo me mostraba tan segura, tan independiente y tan llena de vida que les hacia parecer que no quería que se metieran en mi vida, mientras tu, que eras mas retraído, que eras tímido y serio, y que tenias dificultades para aprender siempre hacías parecer necesitar mas atención" nunca… nunca lo pensé así. "ellos no eran adivinos así que no sabían como nos sentíamos… y nosotros nunca se los dijimos… ¿verdad hermano?"

"¿sabias como me sentía yo?"

"si… lo sabia… sabia que la mayoría de las cosas que hacías no las querías hacer, que siempre hacías lo que ellos querían y que querías mas libertad… pero yo no decía nada pues sentía tanto rencor que pensé que esta bien si te sentías triste… que te lo merecías" ahora me ve a los ojos es increíble que las lagrimas aun fluyan "y es por eso que me lo merezco, porque yo te guarde un gran rencor… porque yo no quería que tu fueras feliz por lo que ahora yo no soy feliz… me lo merezco" no puedo seguir escuchando esto, mis lagrimas son las que ahora comienzan a salir, solo atinó a abrazarla a mi, mas fuerte… para que no nos sintamos solos ninguno de los dos.

Perdóname hermana… perdóname por decir que te odio… perdóname por sentir envidia de ti... perdóname por no saberte entender… y porque te cause mucho sufrimiento en el pasado… perdóname por hacer el amor con la persona a quien amas… perdóname por enamorarme de quien tú amas… perdóname por ser la persona a la que ama él… perdóname por todo… yo también… yo también tengo la culpa de tu sufrimiento

"perdóname" es lo único que puedo decir.

…

…

…

"¿Hoto?" escucho la voz de mi mejor amigo llamándome mientras abre la puerta de mi habitación… se queda parado al verme. "Kororo ven" llama a mi perro que desde la mañana ha estado conmigo, tirado en esta cama, con la mirada perdida, pensando en el montón de tonterías que he hecho en estos días… en toda mi vida. Veo a Chocolove sacando mi perro para después entrar de lleno a la habitación cerrar la puerta.

"¿Por qué sacaste a mi perro?" pregunto con indiferencia… el ya esta vestido para la ocasión… ¿Qué hora es?

"solo quería ver si lograba hacer la escena menos patética… no lo logré" comenta mientras se acerca mi "¿y ahora a ti que te pasa?"

"Nada… solo estoy feliz por mi boda" contesto con sarcasmo

"si eso es felicidad… no quiero verte cuando estés deprimido" dice mientras se sienta "¿Qué ocurrió?" el me conoce.

"Pilica y yo ayer estuvimos hablando…"

"¿discutieron?"

"eso hubiera querido… pero no, en realidad ella me dijo algunas cosas y ahora me siento muy miserable" sonrió desviando mi mirada.

Después de que le pedí perdón no supe cuanto tiempo más nos abrazamos… creo que hasta que se quedo dormida… y yo con ella… para cuando nos despertamos en la mañana ella ya había recuperado su ánimo. Se fue después de hablar un poco mas de cosas triviales yo trataba de fingir alegría, pero una vez que se fue, me quede aquí tirado.

"¿sabes cuanto falta para la boda?" me pregunta el moreno.

"no" respondo con simpleza

"dos horas"

"ah" comento sin animo

"todo afuera esta muy activo por eso parece que nadie a notado que tu no te has dejado ver… pero yo comencé a preocuparme… así que dime ¿Qué tienes?" dudo en contestarle pero después de Kororo el la persona que mas me escucha

"¿tu sabias que yo siempre hago lo que los demás quieren?"

"¿Bromeas?... eres la persona mas mangoneada que conozco" valla amigo acabas de subir mi autoestima 2 puntos

"y ¿Por qué nunca me decías nada?"

"Porque tu nunca fuiste inconciente de eso… tu lo sabias solo que te gusta hacer como que no…" valla no tienes que ser tan honesto "además en todo caso eso era algo que tenias que cambiar tu… y aun que alguien te lo dijera no lo ibas aceptar así que ¿Qué mas daba?"

"entonces si lo sabias ¿Por qué casi nunca me pedías nada?"

"Porque eres mi amigo…" sonrió al escuchar su respuesta "y yo no te quería por lo que pudieras hacer por mi si no por lo que eres… y eres un buen amigo" no sé como pero siempre logra hacerme sentir mejor… excepto cuando cuenta chistes por que no les entiendo. "y debes saber que todos los que están en esta casa piensan igual que yo… por que son tus amigos y van a apoyarte en todo" tu también eres un buen amigo.

"gracias… tu también eres un buen amigo" suspiro aliviado "y ahora ¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Lo que tu quieras" me sorprende su respuesta "ahora que ya te has dado cuenta o al menos lo has aceptado, puedes dar el siguiente paso… ósea decidir lo que quieres hacer" sonríe divertido al ver mi confusión.

El tiene razón… si ya es hora de decidir por mi mismo... y ya sé que quiero.

…

…

…

"Jeanne I. Maiden acepta a Horokeu Usui como su compañero y legitimo esposo" Oigo al sacerdote preguntar…

¿Qué quiero?... quiero ser feliz… quiero vivir hacer lo que quiero y quiero esto…

"si, acepto"

Quiero enamorarme de ella, quiero estar con ella no solo para evitar la soledad, por que no estoy solo, si no porque quiero ser feliz sin dañar a nadie.

"Horokeh Usui aceptas a Jeanne I. Maiden como tu leal y legitima esposa"

"si, acepto"

Lo siento Ren pero no seré tu amante, no porque no te ame si no porque yo quiero todo de ti, y si no puedo obtenerlo todo… entonces no quiero nada… no te preocupes Pilica yo ya no te estorbare… te prometo que lo olvidare y el tendrá que hacer lo mismo… Jeanne no te preocupes yo me ocupare de que te enamores de mi y yo me enamorare de ti… No te preocupes Chocolove… bueno tú si preocúpate porque aunque quiera entender tus chistes no lo logro…

"Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o que callé para siempre"

Le prohibí a Ren meterse en esto así que el no tiene derecho a interferir… pero esta bien… yo quiero esto porque quiero ser feliz… no me importa ser egoísta ya no… yo quiero…

"yo quiero decir algo"

¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!

Continuara…

N/A: Hola ¿Qué tal?... bueno yo creo que le eche mucha crema a mis tacos… de hecho el capitulo este debía ser como de la mitad de lo que me salio… es mas casi todo lo que escribí ni lo tenia planeado, es solo que tengo mucha presión enzima y necesitaba sacarla y por eso mientras escribía esto se me fueron ocurriendo cosas y aquí esta… super largo.

Bueno celebrando que por primera vez en mi vida tengo uñas largas (propias, porque ya me las he puesto postizas) (por cierto que no puedo escribir bien con ellas) aquí esta el capitulo 3.

Por fa dejen sus reviews, me gusta leer sus opiniones y disculpen si quedo aburrido.


End file.
